Heroes and Thieves
by That's What Cheese Said
Summary: Ryou is a seemingly crazy boy and runs away from his home, as no one believes that he's normal and meets an angel. Meanwhile, the angels are losing the war. HORRIBLE SUMMARY I KNOW! RyouXMalikXBakura threesome goodness, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, SO NYEH!
1. Prologue

Cheese: Yay, very first fanfiction! Victory!

Basically, this is a RyouXMalikXBakura fanfiction (because cheese likes threesomes…), but it will have some AtemuXYugi, SethXKisara, and possibly other shippings I like.

Also, I wrote most of this while listening to 'Bakura Likes Techno' on YouTube. I triple dog dare you to listen to it. You know you want to.

Please enjoy~

For a few seconds, there was silence. From either side, no one could hear anything. It was very, very silent.

Just then, a single flamed arrow flew through the darkness, revealing the other side, the beings of black and red cloth and bat-like wings.

At that second, thousands more followed the first arrow.

This battle had started at last.

The screaming of victory or defeat, the clashing of swords, and such horrifying sounds were now well heard throughout the entire clearing, but no one was really listening to that. They were mainly focusing on their next kill.

One man from the side that shot the arrows, wearing brown silver with dark brown eagle-like wings, the leader of this specific army, was currently fighting the other leader.

He spat with venom in his voice; "Mariku, you and your army will rue the day you declared war on us!"

The tanned boy, clad in black and purple, simply through his head back, laughing, then looked back at the angel with menacing eyes, "Your bravery will be known for years to come, Seth, but no one can beat Zorc's army!"

With that, Mariku grasped his sword even tighter and slashed Seth's chest, causing the brunette to fall to the ground.

The caption of the devils was about to give Seth a fatal wound, but then a less experienced angel jumped in front of him, her sword stopping his.

Mariku couldn't help but chuckle at the young obstacle, "Mana, you've improved since last we met."

Mana narrowed her eyes, remembering clearly what he was referring to.

She saw in the corner of her eye that Kisara, one of the nursing angels, was already bent over Seth in a protective manner.

Seth was sitting up, trying to let Kisara to allow him to continue, "I'm fine! It's just a little wound!"

Kisara shook her head, trying not to argue with him, "Nonsense. Look, your bleeding!"

The general reluctantly allowed the nurse to carry him to the border of the battle to safety while Mana and Mariku were having their duel, getting dangerously close to the Edge.

Mana didn't know this, but Mariku did, taking full advantage of this, making the girl think she was winning.

At the right moment, when Mana was about to lunge at him, Mariku quickly flew straight up, and Mana didn't have a chance to stop herself.

She went straight down, straight to the realm of the Humans. Because all of the angel's power was in their swords, they wouldn't be able to concentrate on flying as well. If all went well, the poor little girl wouldn't be able to find her way back up.

Mana, however, had a few tricks up her sleeve. Mariku didn't know that she wasn't just a soldier, but a sorcerer as well. With that, she was able to transfer her power to her other strengths faster than others.

So she did hit the Earth with great force on her back, a loud thud echoing in her ears. She sat up, wincing at the pain. If she were a human, then this sort of fall would be fatal to her.

Mana forced herself to face the pain and stood up. She concentrated at the sky, her wings spread out completely, ready to fly. Once her magic managed to locate the Battlegrounds, she took off almost at once, the grass below her flattened from the force of her wings.

Little did Mana know that a pair of chocolate brown eyes was on her the whole time, wide and excited.

"Mana!"

Once the girl reached the Battlegrounds, she saw Isis running towards her. Isis was the caption of the nursing angels, but was much stronger than most realized.

Mana looked around. The devils and most the angels had left. All that was left was the nursing angels assisting the wounded soldiers out of there.

The younger girl looked crestfallen, "We lost this battle, didn't we?"

Isis looked down with closed eyes, "Yes, we lost this battle." She looked up, "But we won't loose this war."

Mana threw her hands to the air and exclaimed, "How can we? They're only growing stronger and smarter!" She quickly shut her mouth when she saw Isis's surprised expression, "I apologize for that outburst. I just have a lot on my mind."

Isis nodded in understanding, "You don't need to apologize. But may you tell me what happened? You just disappeared until the end of the battle and then I saw you just fly over the edge."

Mana spat, "That bastard Mariku tricked me into falling over the edge and I landed on the Earth."

Isis blinked a couple of times before responding, "I see. Here, lean on me. Your back looks like it's bothering you."

Mana hadn't even noticed the pain in her back until Isis mentioned it. She winced and Isis guided her away from the Battlegrounds.

They both walked into the Infirmary, which was more full that in usually was.

Isis helped Mana onto a chair and told her, "I must speak with the Pharaoh Atemu."

Atemu, a Pharaoh before he died, was well respected, as he had faced Zorc himself before. This made him the leader of the soldiers, but he couldn't lead them, as during the last battle, some devil named Akefia had stabbed him pretty bad.

Isis walked to the end of the Pharaoh's bed. Beside him was a sweet nursing angel named Yugi. Originally, Isis was supposed to nurse Atemu to health, but he protested that the other soldiers needed her medicine skill more, so they gave him Yugi. Though the small angel was shy at first, the two became best friends and it was almost impossible to separate them.

The female angel bowed in respect, but Atemu told her, "There's no need for that, Isis. I don't need you respect." Isis was about to protest when the Pharaoh's eyes suddenly became grimly dark, "I heard that we lost."

Isis gave him a curt nod, her eyes filled with sorrow. It's been hard for him, knowing that the angels were losing for frequently to his sworn enemy, Zorc. Isis quickly told him, "They all fought brilliantly, though. Zorc's army won't be coming back soon, with the scars your soldiers have left him."

Atemu looked down, "I guess." Yugi rubbed his back in comfort, and the Pharaoh sighed as he placed his head on Yugi's shoulder. Isis gave Yugi a grateful smile. The young nurse was the only person the Pharaoh truly trusted. She was proud to be his mentor.

A hiss of pain snapped Isis out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Seth wincing in pain as Kisara dabbed the red scar on his chest with a cloth.

The blue haired girl told him playfully, her eyes full of affection, "You want to rush back into war with this giant scar, claiming that it doesn't hurt, but when a drop of water touches it, it feels like the wrath of Zorc? I see how it is."

Seth protested, "But it hurts!"

Kisara laughed a little as she ruffled his brown hair, the man childishly pouting. Isis couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the sight.

When she looked around, though, her happy mood disappeared. Mana was right; they were losing this war. What they needed was a miracle to make them win.


	2. Chapter 1: Ryou

**Cheese: Chapter 2! Or 1, because the first chapter was more of a prologue…I really have no idea…**

**By the way, the title is based off of 'Heroes and Thieves' by Vanessa Carlton, because I think this song kind of fits in later chapters.**

**Also, I just realized that in the prologue, it didn't show the little spaces I made, so it may seem confusing, so I'll try to fix it with this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it in the first chapter, so…try to figure it out? –Fail-**

**Disclaimer: YUGIOH IS NOT MINE! If it WERE mine, I would have more sense than to let 4Kids dub it. I'd also give Little Kuriboh presents for dubbing it so awesomely. Also, I'd give Yugi and Yami their own makeout scene. And this is why I don't own YuGiOh.**

Eight Years Later…

"Will you be okay, Ryou?"  
"Mm? Oh, yes, father, I'll be okay."

The sixteen-year-old boy looked at his father, who seemed to be standing on the ceiling from his point of view.

His father opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, closed it, and then muttered, "I'll be back soon."

The boy didn't move until he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. After a couple seconds of silence, he sat right side up, shaking his head a little, trying to get the blood back to it.

Ryou stood up and began to walk (if you can really say walk, as he was on his tip-toes and leaping) around the quite large house. His father never really left him home alone, scared for him (or the house), but this was an important business party that he couldn't miss and he couldn't bring Ryou with him, so the boy had a chance of freedom.

The first thing he did was prance to the window on the second floor and look out of it, letting the sunset-time's wind cause his hair to float a little, or that's how he would say it. Ryou looked at the front yard, full of flowers. Ryou liked flowers. They were many different colors and though two flowers may seem the same, the boy could always find something different about them. Ryou was so happy that his father allowed him to plant so many flowers, though it looked a little crazy.

The boy's favorite spot on the vast garden was an area he made specially. It had ten completely different flowers around it, as Ryou had no favorite flower. In this circle of flowers was grass. Usually, Ryou would've just planted flowers in that area of grass, but this certain area was special.

You see, this was where Ryou saw an angel.

He wasn't sure if it was exactly _that_ spot, but he knew it was close. Ryou remembered it perfectly; he was eight, and his father was calling him down for dinner while he was staring out the same window. He was about to leave when he saw something astonishing; a tanned girl with dark brown hair and pale brown wings hit the yard.

The boy couldn't believe his eyes. He was about to call out to her when she suddenly got back up. Her dark green eyes seemed to glow for a second, and then she suddenly flapped her wings and flew into the sky to some destination that Ryou couldn't see.

Ryou never told anyone about this, mostly because he didn't want the angel-girl to be upset, just in case they were supposed to be secret. He assumed that this was because people with giant wings weren't very common.

He always assumed that the angel would be back one day. Of course, this was just wishful thinking, but maybe-just maybe-the angel-girl would take him away from this life.

Ryou didn't hate his life or father, but…there was something about his life that he didn't trust. Of course his father cared for him; he even called a specialist to keep Ryou company (well, she was actually a therapist, but Ryou didn't think he was crazy enough to need one).

The boy looked at the area of grass again before running off to slide down the railing.

The tanned and still scarred man looked up at the woman who walked to the edge of his bed, "Yes, Mai, what is it?"

The blonde woman bowed in respect and replied, "My apologizes, my pharaoh, but I was sent here to bring you grave news."

Atemu sat up a little straighter, "Yes, what is it?"

Mai answered, "The mortal that Seto was guarding, he…"  
"Yes?"  
"He died last night, but the wound that killed him didn't heel. Isis is rushing him here as soon as possible, but chances are he could be joining the Shadow Realm shortly."

Atemu's eyes grew wider, "What? But once souls die, the wound that killed them…"

Mai interrupted, "My Pharaoh, we are trying to figure out what caused this, and we pray to Ra that this won't happen again in the future. For now, we can only wait."

Before the Pharaoh could speak, Seto quickly ran in with a blonde boy who had wings the color of his hair and a bleeding side. The descendent of Seth gently placed him on an empty bed. This was the first time anyone really saw Seto's blue eyes so glazed with desperation and worry.

Almost immediately, Isis ran in with her medical box. Her eyes turned to Mai, "Thank you for delivering my message. Did you give the second part of the message to him?"

Mai shook her head, "No, I was getting to that."

Isis nodded, "Very well. Seto, I need you to leave so that I have more room."

Seto was close to protesting, but then looked down, "Very well. Contact me when he gets better." With that, he left the Infirmary.

Mai turned back to Atemu, "As for the second part of the message, Pegasus has requested that Bakura was brought back up here from his guarding duties. He sent down a different angel to watch him instead."

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed in anger, "He can't do that! He has no authority to do so!"

Mai told him, "He was only doing that because we need Bakura's skill up here. With these battles becoming more frequent, his planning will be important."

Atemu didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but then he sighed in defeat, "Very well, I shall allow this. There's nothing else I can really do."

Mai bowed once again and told Isis, "I'll just get out of your way now, then."

Isis flashed her a grateful look and continued to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Atemu just stared at his knees. After five years, his scars were still there, and he hasn't been able to move since. Mahaad had tried every magic healing spell he knew, but all failed. Now all they could do was wait.

Really, all any of them could do these days was just wait.

With nothing to listen to except the heartbreaking whimpers from the blonde nearby, Atemu couldn't find any comfort, even when Yugi held his hand gently and promised that things would improve with time.

The blue haired man bowed, "Thank you for coming, Ms. Judo."

The red haired woman nodded, "Of course."

Ms. Judo (or Judy, as Ryou liked to call her) was the therapist that Ryou's father had hired some years ago. She came every other Tuesday, even though the father was thinking about increasing those dates.

The woman made her way to Ryou's room, where these sessions always were. When she opened the door, she saw Ryou. His snow-white hair was messy, as if he hadn't brushed it that morning, and he still wore his pajamas that had little puzzle pieces on them (A/N: Yes, I know that this is something that Yugi would probably wear. Don't eat me). He was currently organizing the flowers in a tall, orange vase, frowning or smiling every couple of seconds as he moved on of the vast majority of flowers.

The woman cleared her throat and Ryou suddenly looked up and smiled politely, "Hello."

Ms. Judo sat down on the wooden chair, which was her usual spot. Ryou got into his usual position, which was hanging his head upside down from the bed.

The therapist asked as she took out her notepad, "How have you been doing lately, Ryou?"

The boy answered absentmindedly, "I've been fine. Father let me stay home alone the other day because of a work dinner party he had to go to."

The woman inquired, "What did you do while he was gone?"

Ryou answered, "Organize my flowers."

Ms. Judo jotted something down real quick, then asked without looking up, "You seem to like flowers a lot, Ryou. Can you tell me why there's a patch of glass outside if you love flowers so much?"

Ryou looked at his therapist. Could he trust her with his secret? Well, of course he could. His father did hire her, after all, and he wouldn't hire someone who was untrustworthy…right?

The boy sat up right side up and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded as she leaned forward to hear.

Ryou also moved forward and said in a voice that she could barely hear, "An angel landed there once."

Ms. Judo raised an eyebrow, showing that she wanted to hear more.

The boy explained quietly, "Long ago, when I was eight, I was looking out the window and I saw an angel land there! She didn't see me, though."

The therapist blinked, wrote something down, and asked, "Did she wear a white gown and had a halo?"

Ryou shook his head, "No, she had brown wings and…she didn't seem to have a halo. Isn't that odd?"

"Odd, indeed…" There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind her words.

She then stood up, "I have to leave early today, but I'll see you again in two weeks, okay?"

Ryou nodded, "Okay." He said in a whisper, "And don't tell anyone my secret."

Ms. Judo smiled kindly, "I won't."

She left the room and Ryou heard her walk downstairs. He expected to hear the door open and then close, but instead, he heard the voices of her and his father. Curious, Ryou snuck to the edge of the stairs. He was utterly terrified, though, at the words he heard 'Judy' speak:

"…And delusional. It's clear that the death of his mother and sister made him begin to see things. Why else would he see an angel, of all things? I can't fix this for him. Here, I'll give you the number of one therapist I know who works with people who see things."

Then his father's voice, "Thank you, Ms. Judo."

Ryou's eyes were on the verge of spilling tears. She just thought that he was seeing things? That he was purely crazy? And worse of all, she lied to him, telling his father his secret?

The boy ran to his room and shut the door. He fell to his bed and began to sob uncontrollably. How could she? He thought that she was nice! Not to mention that his father believed her without a second thought. How could he hire a liar (A/N: RHYME! Sorry, had to put that out there…) like that?

Ryou wiped the tears away. When would that angel take him away already?

Cheese: BLAH, this chapter is shorter than the first one! Sorry about that, I just have this little plan in my head and if I add more, I might ruin it.

So, just to clear things up: Seto's an angel and he was guarding this _mysterious blonde person_ (oh, forget it, we all know it's Joey) until the blonde died and went to heaven, but the wound that apparently killed him is still there. Also, Bakura was guarding someone that you'll find out in the next chapter, but then another angel was chosen to watch this mysterious person.

Oh, and if your confused about the whole 'the mysterious blonde guy' (Joey) going to the Shadow Realm if he died as an angel, DON'T FRET! They explain it later on.

Reviews make Ms. Judo _DIE_. Seriously, lying to Ryou like that. She should be BURNED AT THE STAKE!...no, I'm actually serious about that. If I get enough reviews, I will make that happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Malik

**Cheese: Three chapters in two days! Geeze, I need a life…more so than I did before I got obsessed with writing fanfics…  
I want to thank Animefreak1019 (aka: my good friend Crackerz) for being the first and only person to review so far to my story. I also must thank you for giving me such WONDERFUL ideas for the death of Ms. Judo. You really do not like Ms. Judo…  
Also, for the last two chapters, the little separation lines haven't been working, so what I'm going to do is make the beginning of each new scene in italics and every author's note in bold. Hopefully, that will be less confusing.  
So please enjoy this next chapter of Heroes and Thieves!  
And remember: YuGiOh is NOT MINE. But I wish it were, because if it were mine, I'd give Malik and Ryou more 'interaction' if you now what I mean wiggles eyebrows*.  
So enjoy!**

_Ryou was in _a graveyard.

It had been two days since his last meeting with Ms. Judo, as Ryou couldn't forget about it. How she had betrayed him, how his father simply believed her…

Earlier that day, Ryou had been sitting in the patch of grass that the angel-girl had landed in, deep in thought. His father was inside, doing work or something. The boy then took that chance to run. He didn't even look back as he made his way to the cemetery.

It was getting darker, and Ryou's chocolate brown eyes were skimming the tombstones, looking for a certain two.

He suddenly stopped when he saw the two tombstones:

_Miwa Baisotei_** (A/N: I'm making this Ryou's last name just because. Also, the current year in this fanfic is 2010)**_; October 29__th__ 1968-January 1__st__ 1999_

_Amane Baisotei; April 5__th__ 1996-January 1__st__ 1999_

Ryou placed a flower on both tombstones and bent down. He said in a hoarse voice, "Hi mom; hi Amane. How have you guys been? I don't mean to intrude, but I just need to talk to someone. Oh, yes, father is taking good care of me, but…remember Ms. Judo? She lied to me. She said she wouldn't tell anyone my secret, but she did tell someone! She also told father that I was crazy, and he believed her! Oh, do you want to know the secret? Well, when I was eight, three years after the accident, I saw an angel land in our front yard! Isn't that amazing? I do hope I can see her one day again. Oh, I almost forgot to ask how you were! A thousand apologizes! Have you two been well since the accident? I sure hope that you don't feel neglected. I try to come as much as possible, but father doesn't like to visit you guys. It makes him feel sad, he says. I don't feel sad when I see you guys! I feel happy to see you two doing do well. I should probably get out of your hair now. Take care of yourselves, okay? I don't want father to get upset by seeing you two get hurt."

Ryou gently kissed the end on his fingertips and softly touched the tombstone that said Miwa, and then repeated the action for the tombstone that said Amane. He gave them both a sad smile before standing up and began walking around the graveyard, being sure to hop over the areas that the bodies would be, because he didn't want to step on them, in case they got offended **(A/N: FYI, I do the same exact thing)**.

The boy sat down against a tree, giving the graves a blank look. He never understood why people were buried underground. How would they be able to sleep and talk to friends?

He remembered eleven years ago, when he was five and Amane was three on New Years. His mother and father were fighting about something that the two small children didn't quite understand. All they knew was that it made mother so upset that she took Amane and stormed out of the house, taking the car with her.

Ryou ran outside, calling for his little sister, but almost as soon as the car drove out of the driveway, a bunch of drunken teenagers ran their car into the car that his mother and sister were in, and the small child saw the whole thing.

They were rushed to the hospital, and Ryou came with his father and they waited in a place called the waiting room.

A doctor came in and told his father sadly that the two had passed away. His father cried, though Ryou didn't quite know the meaning of those words. A couple weeks later, Ryou's father had taken Ryou to the cemetery and walked up to the two tombstones. The boy was confused until his father told him that this was his mother and sister. Ryou looked at the graves with a look of relief.

You see, Ryou was afraid that his mother and Amane had died.

Ryou was in a graveyard.

"_Ah, my Pharaoh, you look well."_

Atemu glared at the man who now stood before him. The man was tall and lean, with feathery pink wings ruffling slightly behind him, his white-pink hair watching splendidly. A glass of red wine was between his fingers as he looked down at the still wounded Pharaoh.

Atemu asked, "Pegasus, what do you want?"

The man replied with a casual tone, "Oh, Pharaoh, will you relax a little? Maybe I just wanted to say hello to my old friend."

If it weren't for Yugi holding onto Atemu's arm, the wounded man would've jumped him.

Pegasus said in a more serious tone, "I do, however, have a good reason to come." He took an elegant sip of his wine before going on, "My Pharaoh, I'm afraid that the Humans are beginning to figure out our existence."

Atemu sat up straighter, barely wincing at the wounds, "What? How can this…"

Pegasus interrupted, "Well, only one Human knows. According to Malik, the young lad he's guarding saw a young angel land in his front yard some years ago. Remember when Mana reported falling onto the Earth? I believe that she is whom he saw. The boy told one person-his therapist, if I heard correctly-and she simply assumed that he was crazy."

Atemu nodded, "I see. Why are you telling me this, though?"

Pegasus answered, "Because I request that the boy is brought up here, with us."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened at this. His mouth was open, but no words came out as Pegasus quickly said, "Just until we know we can trust him with this secret, of course."

The Pharaoh said carefully, "Are you sure that you're ready…to have another human up here?"

Pegasus's eyes were filled with the sorrow of old memories for a second, but that quickly vanished as he said, "Yes, I'm well prepared. I'll contact Malik about this immediately."

He gave a curt nod to Yugi politely, and then left the room.

Yugi let out a small sigh once the man left the room, "I still feel sorry for him, no matter how many times he says that he's over it."

Atemu placed his hand on Yugi's gently, giving him comfort, "Maybe a new human will make things a little better."

"Or worse."

The two looked at the new gruff voice that was Seto Kaiba, who was currently sitting by a hospital bed with crossed arms.

Yugi simply told him, not affected by his harsh words, "You don't know that for a fact, Seto."

A new voice came up from the hospital bed that Seto was sitting by, "Why is Pegasus touchy on the subject of humans, anyway?"

The voice came from the recently deceased Joey Wheeler, who had gold wings that matched his gold hair. Isis had just barely been able to save him, but now his bare chest was plastered with white bandages that had to be changed every night. It wasn't that bad anymore, but occasionally it would bleed, in which Seto would rush to get Isis. Joey didn't know that much about what was going on here. All he truly knew was that he was dead and was now an angel, and that another angel named Seto apparently knew him already, and pretty much everything about him (including how he lost a bet to some dice enthusiast named Otagi **(A/N: I know that this it the Japanese name for Devlin and that I used Joey's dubbed name, but that's just how I roll, so nyeh)** and had to wear a dog suit, which won him the nickname 'mutt' from Seto).

Seto answered impatiently, "Pegasus pretty much fell in love with a human but then hell killed her. Happy, mutt?"

Joey growled, "I am not a mutt, pretty boy!"

"Oh, does the puppy think I'm pretty?"

The two continued to bicker as Atemu joked to Yugi, "I already see the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."

Yugi giggled, which made Atemu smile. Yugi's laughs always made him happy.

The nurse asked his patient, "What do you think the human will be like?"

Atemu replied, "I honestly have no idea."

"_Hello? Please wake _up."

Brown eyes slowly opened at the strange, new voice. His eyes widened a little when he saw the person standing in front of him. He had tanned skin and well-groomed white-blonde hair that went gingerly down his back. To top it off, he had piercing, purple eyes that seemed friendly. He looked around Ryou's age.

The boy continued to speak, "You need to come with me."

He stuck out a hand to help the albino up, and he accepted it gratefully. Ryou opened his mouth to ask where he had to go, but his mouth as in mid-gape when he noticed another characteristic about him.

This stranger had pale blonde wings much like a dove.

Ryou's jaw continued to hang down as he stared at the boy with wide eyes.

The angel said, "I'm Malik. I was ordered to bring you with me. Can you come?"

Ryou, too awestruck to say anything, simply nodded while his mouth was still open. Malik smiled at this and grabbed Ryou's waist, getting a small startled yelp in return. The human looked at Malik and gasped at how his eyes seemed to glow, like the angel-girl's eyes did when she was about to fly so long ago.

In a matter of seconds, they were suddenly airborne.

Ryou smiled softly to himself while Malik concentrated on flying.

The angels were finally taking him away.

**Cheese: YEAH! Chapter 3…or 2...however you guys want to put it…  
Don't get me started on Malik's lack of personality. You learn more about him later, along with someone else~  
And I threw in some Puppyshipping fluff (this is really what counts as fluff these days) just for YOU guys (and for me).  
Cookies for whoever guesses what human Pegasus loved~  
Free fanfics to anyone who can guess who that human's sister is. Hint: these two never actually meet in the show or manga or ever~~**

**Reviews make Ryou meet his dead mother and sister!...maybe…**


	4. Chapter 3: Pegasus

**Cheese: I HATE SCHOOL!  
*clears throat awkwardly* Anywho, here is the next installment of…this!**

**So, how is Ryou gonna cope with hanging out with angels? Let's find out!**

**Warning: Pegasus being…Pegasus. You know what that means.**

**YUGIOH IS NOT MINE!**

**Oh, and Sarah and JustarandomNightWorldfan, you guys PWN THE WORLD…just because you guys actually reviewed my story…yes…**

**Night World fan…you ask goooooood questions. Too bad I can't answer this one for the sake of my 'shocking plot twist'. But seriously, you ask good questions. Very. Good. Questions. *thunder in background*.**

**I kid, I kid! Now, enjoy this chapter or else!**

"_Welcome_ to Heaven, my boy!"

The albino was not ready for the sudden impact.

Malik had flown the two of them to this land that looked like the inside of a giant cloud and the human had met his second angel for the day. This angel, though, seemed a little friendlier with the newcomer.

The man continued without loosening his grasp on the poor boy, "Malik, tell me, since when did humans get so _adorable_?"

His only answer was a smack on the back of his head.

Malik gently pulled Ryou from the man's grasp, "I'm going to give him a tour and I don't need you to traumatize him."

The man whimpered a little, "You can be so cruel, Ishtar!"

With that, he ran off, pretending to cry.

The tan angel turned to the human, "That's Pegasus. He's…eccentric. Chances are he's going to try to get even more hugs out of you eventually."

Ryou smiled a little, and Malik grabbed his hand, continuing to lead him throughout the heavens.

"_My _dear old friend Atemu! How are you, my dearest pal?"

The glare that Pegasus received made the tall man gasp, "Why is everyone so mean today! First Ishtar, then you! And I thought we were friends!" 

He suddenly began to cry on the nearest shoulder, which happened to belong to Seto.

The younger boy froze in shock for a second, and then pushed Pegasus off of him, "Get away from me!"

Pegasus brought his hands to his face, "What have I done to make everyone hate me!"

He then spotted Yugi and grabbed both of is hands, bending down on his knees so that he could look Yugi in the eyes, "Yugi! Do you know what I've done to cause such hostility in this very peaceful environment?"

Yugi's pupils were very small and a corner of his mouth was twitching, "Err…"

That seemed to be enough of an answer for Pegasus. The man suddenly grabbed Yugi into a large hug, "Yugi, you are so carefree and warm! Share your warmth with me!"

He ended up dropping Yugi gently, though, when someone lightly smacked the back of his head with some papers.

Atemu held the traumatized Yugi in his arms, glaring at Pegasus.

The one who smacked Pegasus, Isis, looked at him with a smirk that was trying to contain laughter, "Pegasus, didn't you come here to tell the pharaoh something important?"

Brown eyes suddenly blinked in surprise, "Ah, yes! I almost forgot!"

He turned to Atemu again, "Pharaoh, I have come to inform you that the Human is safely in our land! Mean ol' Ishtar it giving him a tour right now."

The young pharaoh had a look of relief, "Good. I don't want some Human to reveal every single secret we've ever had."

Joey then asked, "What's he like? The Human, I mean."

Pegasus answered, "He's shy, yet seems nice, and really really cuddly! Even more cuddly than Yugi!"

Seto smirked from his usual place beside Joey, "I think our pharaoh would beg to differ."

That's when Atemu noticed that he was still holding Yugi close to him and quickly let go, his cheeks pink, "Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry! I just…!"

Yugi laughed nervously, blushing as well, "That's okay, really!"

Isis looked at the pink haired man, "I'll give them a month."

Pegasus replied, "I'll give them eight days."

"Pegasus!"

"_And this_ is our room!"

Malik motioned at the room with one arm. He continued, "Sorry that you couldn't get your own room. I asked, but they think that you'll try to run away or something."

Ryou shook his head, "That's ridiculous! I'd never run away from such a beautiful place! Everyone here's so nice!"

Malik snorted playfully, "You only met two people so far!"

"And one of those two people is the nicest person in the world!"

The tanned angel wasn't ready for the sudden hug.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's neck, "You are really really really nice, Malik!"

Malik chuckled softly as he hugged Ryou around his waist, "I think you're really really really nice too."

There was a knocking at the door and the two unraveled from each other as a blue haired angel walked in.

She smiled, "Hello, Malik. Isis asked me to come around and check every angel for unnoticeable fatal wounds."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Unnoticeable fatal wounds. Gotta look out for those."

The girl smiled softly, "You never know when they sneak up on you. She then noticed the human and stuck out her hand politely, "I'm Kisara."

The boy shook her hand shyly, "I'm Ryou."

Kisara gave him a sweet smile before turning back to Malik, "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt."

The blonde did so without much hesitation. Ryou assumed at the back of his mind that he had to be checked for fatal wounds frequently.

Only a small portion of his mind was thinking about that right now. You see, most of his mind was thinking something along the lines of 'Humanahumanahumanahumana~'.

Ryou literally had to look away as Malik sat down, shirtless, as the albino was blushing madly. Kisara began to check him for wounds and n a matter of minutes, she said, "Well, you look safe this time. See you, Malik." She waved to Ryou, "See you, too!"

When she left, Malik put his shirt back on and turned to Ryou, who had managed to calm himself down enough to be presentable, "So, Ryou, what do you want to do now?"

Ryou shook his head, "I don't know."

Malik suggested, "Do you want to go see our leader? I think he'll like you."

"I'd like that."

So the two walked off, hands intertwining, as they walked off to the Infirmary, both of them thinking of the other.

**Cheese: Bakura was supposed to be in this chapter!**

**Bakura: I hate you…**

**Cheese: So, no one guessed who Pegasus's mystery human lover was yet? Or this mystery human lover's sister? Come on, guys, be creative! Think of two YuGiOh characters that look exactly alike accidentally!**

**Oh, and reviews would be nice! I'll even accept constructive criticism if you guys think that I could improve this more! Because reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Isis: You mean how pretty much every uke-y character feels about the guy you're pairing them up with?**

**Cheese: Precisely. **


	5. Chapter 4: Bakura

**Cheese: *sniffles* I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Okay, I need to talk to some people here:**

**MagicianOfDarkChaos: I literally had the sudden urge to skip around giggling when I read your review. I think that was the raw cookie dough talking, but still, I thank you for the awesome review!**

**KireiHana1995: Sorry that this story seems confusing to you. Don't forget that this is my very first fanfiction on this site…**

**Earthluva:…I hate you.**

**I kid, don't worry! But seriously, I though that I was pretty sneaky, thinking that up…you are smart. I am jealous of your smartness.**

**Don't worry; I've also noticed the lack of smexiness in this fanfiction so far. Bakura's going to make his awesome entrance soon, though, so all shall be well!**

**So here is the next chapter!**

_While Malik looked_ pretty calm, it took Ryou a couple of moments to figure out what in the world had happened in this Infirmary.

Pegasus was humming while brushing the pouty Pharaoh's hair as Yugi simply watched as Isis sat in the corner, reading a book.

She looked up, seeing Malik and the Human, "Hello, you two. You're the famous Ryou, am I right?"

Ryou nodded as Malik asked, "Is Pegasus drunk or something?"

Isis looked at the pink haired man for a second, and then looked back at Malik, "I honestly have no idea."

Pegasus looked at and grinned at the Human, "Ah, Ryou! If you're wondering how I know your name, Bakura told me! He speaks so fondly of you!"

Ryou looked at Malik in confusion, "Bakura?"

He explained, "Bakura was your guardian angel for a while, but recently, he was brought back up here, when I became your guardian angel."

"Well said."

They both turned at the new voice. There stood a tall and pale man who had long, white and messy hair, red-brown eyes that were slightly narrowed, and had silver wings.

He was leaning on the door frame, apparently finding sudden interest with his hand.

The Human said politely, "Hello, I'm…"

The angel interrupted, "I know."

Malik whispered to Ryou, "That's Bakura. He's kind of a…jerk."

Bakura didn't move, but his pupils were suddenly on Malik, "At least I'm not a weakling."

The tanned angel scowled, but Ryou's comforting hand on his shoulder calmed him down. The Human then took a cautious step towards Bakura, "So, you were my guardian angel?"

Bakura answered casually, his attention back on his hand, "Yep."

Ryou took another step, but then Bakura flashed his sharp teeth at him, causing the poor boy to quickly step back into Malik's embrace.

Isis stood up, "As much as I'd love to stay here and watch all happiness drain from this room, I have other things to do." With that she left.

Pegasus also stood up, "I have to go to! There are…things to be done!" He left as well.

Bakura smirked in approval, as if he wanted them to leave. He waved his hand, "Oh, please go back to what you were doing before I came."

Malik gave Bakura a quick glare and then began to nudge Ryou towards one of the hospital beds where the Pharaoh rested.

Atemu bowed his head slightly at the Human, "Hello, Ryou. I am Atemu, the army's leader. I do hope that Malik's been treating you well?"

Ryou nodded energetically, "Yes! He's been very kind to me!"

The shorter nurse said, "My name is Yugi. I hope that we can be friends."

The Human smiled, "Nice to meet the both of you."

Bakura, having moved without anyone noticing, pushed Ryou and Yugi out of the way and told Atemu, "Even though it's fun to ruin happy moments, I've actually came for a good reason."

Atemu's eyebrow rose in interest and Bakura continued, "After a recent battle, the armies have found something very important. Seth sent me to tell you."

He continued, "You see, Pharaoh, the demons had found a way to cause permanent scars."

The Pharaoh's eyes snapped even wider in shock and Yugi exclaimed, "That's why your scars haven't healed yet, my Pharaoh!"

Bakura bowed in respect, as if revealing that he was taking his leave, and then hissed to Ryou under his breath, "Heaven isn't all fun and games, mortal. And you won't always have Malik running around to protect you."

Ryou's pupils shrank at that, and Bakura left the room with a grim smirk on his face.

Malik glared at where Bakura was while hugging Ryou's waist, giving him comfort, "That guy has some nerve to galumph in here and act to high-and-mighty!"

His expression softened when he heard Yugi's small voice say, "Pharaoh, are you okay?"

Atemu's expression looked lost, as if he couldn't speak.

Yugi looked up at the other two sadly, "You guys should probably go."

Malik nodded and led Ryou out of the Infirmary.

Ryou whispered to Malik, "I just want to do to sleep."

The angel nodded in understanding and brought Ryou to his room.

The albino had curled himself into a ball on his bed and closed his eyes.

Malik lay beside him, putting a hand on Ryou's hip as if to remind him that he wasn't alone.

In Ryou's mind, he thought, hoping that his mother and sister cold here him:

_Mom, Amane, how are you doing? You'll never believe it! I came to Heaven and I met such nice angels! Especially Malik! He's so nice to me, and kind, and gentle, and not to mention kind of beautiful…_

_Oh, and there's Kisara and Yugi! They're both very kind! I know that we may become good friends! There's also Pegasus, the second angel I've ever met. He's really a fun person. Isis and Atemu look like great people too. I sure wish you were here, too. I'm sure that you'd get along with everyone! I want you guys to meet Malik. I just know that you'd really like him. I feel so happy around him and I only knew him for a day!_

_But…there is one angel that I'm not so sure about. His name is Bakura. He seems really scary and made me feel insecure for the first time I got here. But maybe he was just warning me for what was to come? Was he just concerned about my safety? I highly doubt it, though…_

_Why is Bakura so hard to figure out? Why is he so different from everyone else? Why…_

Before he fell asleep, he softly muttered, "Why…"

**Cheese: How was THAT for Bakura? I thought I did an okay job…**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Pegasus seeing a spaz, Bakura being a bastard, even more Puzzleshipping fluff, and Ryou's feelings for both Bakura and Malik. Yay!**

**YuGiOh isn't mine…**


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Cheese: I began listening to Heroes and Thieves on YouTube and I got inspired to make another chapter.**

**Well, there have been no reviews since I've posted the last chapter (which was about a couple of hours ago…) so...good job, you guys?**

**Please try to enjoy this chapter without choking on all the unnecessary fluff kthx.**

Malik woke up to see Ryou in his arms.

His eyes widened a little in surprise. The angel was about to move away to prevent an awkward moment when Ryou's fists, which were on his robes, suddenly tightened as if he were having a nightmare.

Malik tightened his grasp around Ryou and the Human seemed to relax a little at the embrace.

The tanned angel sighed. He had only known Ryou for a day and he was already holding him lovingly like this.

Well, maybe that was an understatement. He had been watching over Ryou for some time, so he knew the Human pretty well, but the Human didn't know him that well.

Malik blinked. Was he falling for Ryou?

He shook his head. Malik couldn't be falling for the Human.

The angel tilted his head to the side (in a manner of speaking). Why shouldn't he? What wasn't there to like about Ryou?

Ryou was really something. To start, he looked beautiful, with his child-like face, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in his sleep. His hair was sticking out everywhere from moving around in his sleep and it stuck to his face.

The Human was so friendly, so kind to everyone. He was a little strange, but really…who wasn't?

Malik quickly froze. Why was he thinking like this about Ryou?

After the Human twitched in his sleep, Malik sighed. What was he dreaming about…?

Meanwhile, in Ryou's mind…

_There was a large field. It was full of beautiful flowers._

_The albino ran through the flowers. He was so excited and he could barely withstand it._

_His mother and sister were at the end of the field._

_He hadn't seen them in full form since the accident._

_Ryou continued to run towards them happily until it began to rain._

_The rain was black, which made the albino scream out in surprise._

_He fell to the ground and got on his knees._

_Looking up, he saw his mother and sister slowly dissolve into nothingness._

_Ryou tried to scream out for them, but no sound came out._

_He was left on the field, left to cry alone as his family completely disappeared._

_That's when he heard a soft voice, "Shhh…"_

_Ryou looked around desperately._

_The voice spoke again, "Shh, Ryou, it will be alright."_

"_You don't need to worry. I'm here."_

_All of Ryou's fears seemed to evaporate at that moment. This voice belonged to Malik!_

His chocolate brown eyes opened wide to find himself staring directly at Malik's neck.

The Human tensed a little when he felt soft lips on his forehead, but immediately relaxed. Warm, hot breath said into Ryou's ear, "It'll all be okay, Ryou."

The albino let his eyes shut once again at the rhythm of Malik's hand rubbing his back.

In a matter of seconds, Ryou was asleep again.

Malik continued to sooth Ryou when suddenly, he heard a dark chuckle from his door:

"Pathetic. Just pathetic."

Purple eyes snapped towards the glowing red-brown eyes.

Bakura closed the door behind him, making the room once again quite dark.

Malik hissed, "Go away, Bakura. There was no need to scare Ryou back there!"

The albino angel pressed one slender finger to the tanned boy's lips, "Shh. We don't want to wake the little'un, now do we?"

The tan angel wouldn't stop glaring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked at the man's displeasure and began to draw little circles on Malik's arm, "It's pathetic, the two of you. I mean, the Human had a good excuse. I've watched him most of his life, so I would know. But you suddenly began to become all mushy and soft."

Malik growled, "Ryou needs a friend, not another enemy. Doesn't he have enough problems as it is?"

Bakura let out a laugh as he crawled in behind Malik, making the blonde tense up.

The pale angel chuckled at this and to add to Malik's discomfort, he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Malik began to squirm and whispered harshly, "Let go of me!"

The albino whispered into Malik's ear seductively, "Pathetic. Just pathetic."

Bakura began to trace butterfly kisses up Malik's neck, making the blonde shiver, hoping that Ryou wouldn't wake to this.

Malik then had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from making any noise as Bakura's moving hands touched a spot on his hips that felt so darn pleasurable…

His face turned to one of disappointment, though he wasn't sure why, when Bakura whispered, "We'll continue this later. I don't want to wake your Human."

The pale angel slid off the bed without causing any other movement and Malik watched after him as he left, giving Malik a wink right before he left.

Malik was left to lay there with a sleeping Ryou on his chest to figure out his feelings.

Just a moment ago, didn't he think that he liked Ryou? But Bakura made him feel so good…

Malik mentally yelled at himself. He liked no one right now!

He suddenly paused when he heard the Human's soft lips move to say, "Malik…"

The tan angel smiled softly and sadly. Maybe he did like Ryou…

But the pleasure that tingled down his spine when Bakura came in made him like the pale angel too.

Malik's frown deepened in thought. He couldn't like both, could he?

He had heard of couples made of three before, so he knew it wasn't impossible…

No! Malik was _not_ happy with his current train of thought right now!

First off, he didn't even know if the other two liked him back! Sure, Bakura had come in and seduced him, but was that lust, or true love …?

Ryou was fragile and Malik didn't want to push him into anything. He had only known the poor child for a day!

Not to mention Ryou and Bakura's relationship. The first thing Bakura did to Ryou was scare him. Sure, Bakura talked grandly of Ryou when the Human wasn't listening, but Ryou probably didn't like the cruel angel back after what he did.

Malik kissed Ryou's forehead again and whispered more promises that he desperately hoped that he could keep.

Within a couple of seconds he too fell asleep once again, cuddled up with Ryou.

Little did he know that the very pale angel that had pleasured him earlier was watching, looking through the crack of the door peeked open.

Bakura watched the two sleep for a minute and then shook his head with an unreadable smirk as he walked away, muttering, "Pathetic."

**Cheese: Yep, this is probably one of the only times that I'll write fanfiction at 1 in the morning.**

**Well, I sure hope that it pleased you guys. That's what I'm here for~**

**So, Bakura's finally in on the threesome! Apparently, Malik's all for the threesome idea. Will Ryou and Bakura agree? Find out soon!**

**Also, do you guys think that I'm making the story go too fast? I think I'm making it go too fast.**


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnap

**Cheese: Another chapter. Wee.**

**Well, I sure hope you guys enjoy Ryou being a bondage slave, because I sure know that **_**I **_**do!**

**YuGiOh is not mine, yada yada..**

Mariku was in the angel's base.

No one else knew this except for the demon himself.

Akefia and he had planned this ever since they had heard news of the Human.

Why capture a petty Human when they could use this time to send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm? That question had come out of Akefia's mouth earlier that night.

Mariku's response was that such deeds would make the game less fun.

To him, this whole hundred-year war was a game. And this is a game that he's had more experience in, so he planned on winning.

The Pharaoh's final demise would just have to wait until later. Besides, it would be too easy to just completely destroy the Pharaoh in his current state.

He easily slipped past the defenses and searched for his light's room.

Finding it easily, Mariku quietly opened the door and smirked darkly at the scene. His light and the Human, happily snuggling together, as if nothing would ever separate them.

The demon found this hilarious in his own sick mind for some sick reason.

He delicately picked the Human up, careful not to wake him, and escaped swiftly.

The Human began to groan a little at the sudden movement, having no idea that he was being taken away from the angels.

He didn't know that he was being taken away from Malik.

In a matter of seconds, both of them weren't in the angel's land anymore.

They were now in the Battlegrounds.

This is when the Human slowly awoke, a little confused. Where had Malik's warmth gone?

Ryou's pupils shrunk a little when he saw a demon standing right in front of him. This demon resembled Malik so much…

The demon chuckled grimly, yet not in the same way Bakura did. His chuckle sounded much more evil.

He said, grinning, "I am Mariku. Who, little human, are you?"

The boy answered timidly, "R-Ryou…"

Mariku took Ryou's chin and forced it upwards so that he could stare into those chocolate brown eyes.

The evil voice said smoothly, "Please do not worry, little Human. I mean you absolutely no harm."

Ryou's eyes were still wide with fear and he was unable to keep himself from shaking.

Mariku tilted his head to the side, "Do you need proof that I am only here to please you? I wish to right all the wrongs in your life. Let's start with _her_."

He snapped his fingers and out of the purple fog, there was a woman that was tied to a stick. She seemed unconscious at the moment, but after a couple of seconds, her head slowly rise in confusion.

Ryou recognized her almost immediately, "Ms. Judo!"

The therapist saw the boy and inquired her voice full of desperation and confusion, "Ryou! Do you know what's going on here?"

The Human was about to run forward, but Mariku pulled him back so that their bodies were touching. Ryou did not like this sudden close contact.

Ryou begged, "Please! Let her free!"

Mariku hissed softly into Ryou's ear, "But I must right this wrong."

Suddenly, the demon's shadow rose from the ground and the purple fog followed. Ms. Judo stared at it, her pupils shrunk from fear as the fog and shadows surrounded her.

She was out of sight, covered by the darkness, and then there was a loud scream.

Ryou's eyes were sparkling with tears, "No! She's hurt!"

His breathing was suddenly cut short when Mariku began to lick his tears away. Ryou began to scream and struggle, "Let me go! Let Judy go! Please!"

Mariku released him, making the boy fall to the ground. Ryou got to his knees and cried at the stick, where Ms. Judo was just moments ago.

He whispered as Mariku snaked his away around the poor boy's body, "Please…let me go…please…"

Ryou blacked out when he began to hear other voices too, tears still running down his face.

"_Ryou! Are _you okay? Ryou!"

After hiccupping a couple of times, he opened his eyes to see a pretty blonde woman hovering over him. Looking around, Ryou discovered that he was in Malik's room.

The blonde woman gave him a large hug, "Oh thank goodness!"

The albino tensed up at the sudden hug and the blonde woman quickly retracted, "Sorry about that. It's just that I couldn't forgive myself if you didn't wake up."

The first thing Ryou said was, "Where's Malik? I want Malik."

The blonde smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, hon, but you can't see him right now. He's been such an emotional wreck since he found out that you were missing. He just needs some time to calm down."

She ruffled Ryou's head affectionately, "I'm Mai Valentine. Pegasus asked me to watch over you."

Ryou didn't flinch when she touched him. She seemed nice; almost like his mother.

Mai asked cautiously, "So…will you be able to tell me what happened, hon?"

The albino looked down, "Well…"

He quickly told her a quick gist of when happened and Mai nodded, as if she expected to hear something like this. After he was completely done, she muttered, "Just like Cynthia…"

Ryou tilted his head to the side, "Cynthia?"

Mai explained sorrowfully, "Cynthia was my younger sister. When I died, I left her all alone with our abusive father. So I secretly snuck her back up to heaven with me, so she knew of the existence of the angels. When Pegasus found out, he was furious, but then he and Cynthia slowly fell in love."

She let out a pained sight as she continued, "One night, Mariku stole her and killed our father in front of her. Because she hated our father, Cynthia was delighted, so every night she'd let Mariku take her to the Battlegrounds so that he could kill everyone she hated. Darkness began to grow in her, and soon, she disappeared into the shadows. You see, humans believe that death to those we hate is a good thing. When you die, you truly experience death, and you don't wish it upon others. That's why Mariku captures Humans whenever they come up here."

Ryou held his breath tightly, but he exhaled softly when Mai told him, "Don't worry; according to your story, you didn't want to see that woman get sent to the Shadow Realm, so I think that you'll be fine."

The Human said gently, "I didn't trust him. He reminded me so much of Malik, except I could hear the evil in his voice…"

Mai softly held his face in one hand and said, "I think it's because of your closeness to Malik. If Mariku were an evil version of Pegasus, I'm sure that Cynthia would've seen right through his act."

Ryou's eyes once again sparked with curiosity and Mai once again explained, "Mariku is actually a part of Malik. When he was still alive, he had such a hard life that he had gotten split personalities. When he died, both sides became separated from each other. Mariku was that split personality."

The albino muttered under his breath, "I don't believe that Mariku is a part of Malik at all."

Then, Isis stuck her head inside and told Mai, "Someone wants to see Ryou alone, if you don't mind."

The blonde looked back at Ryou and smiled kindly, "I'll be back to check on you, okay, hon?"

Mai and Isis left the room, leaving Ryou alone for the moment. After a couple of seconds, someone else walked in, his eyes hidden and his body shaking a little bit.

Ryou gasped under his breath. Malik!

Malik looked up at Ryou for a couple of seconds before he suddenly ran over and gave Ryou a huge hug, "Ryou, you're alright! When I woke up and you weren't there, I was so terrified and I couldn't breath and…"

The angel began breathing heavily and unsteadily as he hovered over Ryou.

The Human hugged him back, tears of joy threatening to fall, "Oh, Malik…!"

They stared into each others eyes for a couple of seconds until some unknown force began to pull the two of them closer and closer, until their lips gently touched.

After a couple of seconds after they touched, Malik quickly backed away, his eyes wide, "Ryou, I'm so sorry…! I-I…"

He quickly stopped when Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's neck. He looked at Malik shyly, "…K-kiss me again, please?"

Malik found that he was unable to breath steadily anymore.

He placed his hands on Ryou's hips and leaned down to kiss him again, this time much more passionate.

Ryou kissed back eagerly, the both of them feeling exhilarated.

They both suddenly froze when they hear Pegasus's voice, "What is going on in here?"

**Cheese: FINALLY! I got them together, hachacha~**

**Also, if the official romance scene kind of…I don't know, ****sucks****, then I apologize. This is the first time I've ever written romance between two humans…**

**Also, Crackerz, I TOLD YOU that I'd kill Ms. Judo for you! Sure, it wasn't with fire like you wanted, but I think this idea works just as well…**

**So, you found out Pegasus's mysterious human lover and her sister (seriously, Mai and Cynthia look too alike for it to be coincidence…)**

**Reviews make Bakura show up in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Return

**Cheese****: I am not happy with this fanfiction.**

**I was thinking about it and I discovered that the first chapter could've been a **_**lot**_** clearer and the plot really has been going too fast and maybe gone into detail about Ryou's dream and given Bakura and Malik more of a past together and now…UGH!**

**Malik****: I don't see what you're getting at-**

**Cheese**:** Don't give me that! You and I both know that this is just one twinkle away from being just like Twilight!**

**Malik****: What? That's absurd!**

**Cheese****: Please, name **_**one difference**_** and maybe I'll stop whining!**

**Bakura****: Twilight's actually published.**

**Cheese****: Thanks, Bakura. I now know to always turn to you whenever I feel like strangling innocent bystanders at the moment.**

**Gah, I need to listen to techno to ease my frustration. That always helps.**

**Oh, and enjoy this chapter. *hides in corner, angsting***

**Isis****: Oh, and if anyone's confused with the whole 'Shadow Realm' thing, let me explain: when someone's physical being dies, they either go to Heaven or Hell. If their soul were to die or you were to die again, then you go to the Shadow Realm.**

There were hushed whispers in the other room while Ryou waited for his punishment. He thought that things were bad enough as it was until he saw Bakura sitting in the same room as him.

The pale angel had crossed his arms behind his head with one leg over the other, "You screwed up big time."

Ryou let out a shaky sigh, "I know."

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hear what was going on in the other room. All he heard were the voices of Malik, Pegasus, Atemu and Isis. They seemed to all be arguing, but they kept it quiet so that the Human couldn't hear.

Bakura asked without regarding Ryou's feelings, "What drove you to make out with Malik anyway?"

Ryou flinched. They had barely even kissed…

He told him quietly, "Maybe it's because Malik was the nicest and kindest to me and I felt…safe around him."

Bakura scooted closer to the Human, "Well, I'm kind of glad you did."

Before Ryou could ask, the angel said, "Malik obviously has feelings for you. I can tell from the look in his eyes. And since I watched you most of your life, I know that you deserve a person like Malik."

Was that a hint of bitterness in Bakura's voice? Ryou couldn't really tell with him.

The angel was about to continue when Isis stuck her head in, "Bakura, I'd like to speak with Ryou alone for a moment."

Bakura surprisingly left without a fight.

Isis sat down beside Ryou, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

The Human shook his head, "I…kind of asked for it."

The angel sighed a little as she continued, "Ryou…do you remember why you came up here?"

Ryou looked at Isis in confusion. What was she saying?

Isis told him, "It was because we didn't know if we could trust you with the secret of the angels. Your…actions with Malik proved that you wouldn't try to do anything against us."

The boy's pupils were twice as small in fear. He knew what was coming.

"Ryou, now that we can trust you, we must send you back to the human world immediately."

The albino's entire body was shaking a tiny bit. He tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't even register a single noise.

No! Not now! Everyone he met, it…it just couldn't be! The Human's breath was unstable at the very thought of leaving the Heaven.

Isis softly touched his shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Ryou. We just don't want to put you in danger again. Pegasus…he wouldn't be able to live with himself if there were another incident like Cynthia's."

Surprisingly, Ryou ripped away from her comforting hand, "I can't leave! I just can't! No!"

Being surprised by his own outburst, he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry…"

Isis shook her head, "You don't need to be. I…was ordered to take you back immediately."

Ryou's eyes, if possible, grew even more, "What! Don't I get a chance to even say goodbye?"

"Pegasus forbad it."

Tears were threatening to fall from those chocolate brown eyes.

Isis stuck out her hand, "Let's go."

Ryou let her lead him away from Heaven, from the angels, from his dreams…and from Malik.

"_Malik_,let me in before I catch this door on fire."

"Go away, Bakura!"

His pleas were ignored; however, as Bakura managed to force the door open by means that Malik would never really know.

Bakura sat on Malik's beg, his eyes boring into the tanned angel's eyes, "Malik, stop crying over something that you can't fix. It's getting sad to watch."

Malik spat, "Listen, pal, I really don't feel like being seduced by some guy I barely even know!"

Bakura's eyes deeply narrowed at this, "I didn't come here to 'seduce' you, Ishtar. I came here to slap some sense into you."

The tanned angel didn't look Bakura in the eyes, which made Bakura even angrier.

"You think you're the only one who's upset about this? Have you _seen_ the Human you're barking after? He's barely been able to hide his tears and now he's being sent back to his life on Earth, with his father who thinks he's crazy and no one else! You think you have it bad? At least you have a good life to be in! Ryou's been dreaming of joining our ranks for Ra knows how long and after one day of being able to do so, he's just sent back all because you decided to kiss him! So stop whining!"

Bakura stood up, about to leave, but then Malik said, "Wait."

He looked down at the tanned angel, "Can you stay for a little while longer?"

The pale angel sighed, "I suppose I can."

He sat down beside Malik on the bed and warned, "But don't expect me to be sympathetic…"

Bakura's sentence was cut off when Malik buried his head into the pale one's shoulder.

He didn't know how to reply to such an act, so he just put his hand on the back of Malik's head.

Bakura commented, "Your hair's silky."

Malik's muffled response was, "Yours is fluffy."

The albino smirked at the smaller male as they continued to stay in said embrace.

**Cheese****: *is singing to iPod* My loneliness is killing me~**

**Malik****: Huh, I didn't know that listening to Brittney Spears made people's stress go away.**

**Bakura****: Yeah, scientists don't study this sort of thing that often.**

**Cheese****: *isn't listening to music anymore* Well, I hope that this chapter was enough for you.**

…**I still don't like this fanfiction.**

**Also, for the confused: Bakura is to Malik what Malik is to Ryou.**

**OH! I just thought of how Twilight and this fanfiction are different!**

**You see; in Twilight, Jacob and Edward didn't have sexual interaction like Malik and Bakura do!**

**Bakura****: That would make a better series if they did.**

**Cheese****: I sure hope that you guys like this fanfiction more than I do!**


	9. Chapter 8: Human

**Cheese****: Guess whose back?**

**A lot of people are going to hate me after they read this chapter.**

**Your only hint is…well, I sure hope that you guys like Deathshipping!**

**Malik****: *narrows eyes* Cheese, what are you planning?**

**Cheese****: *changing subject* Anyway, I'd like to give a HUGE shoutout to Earthluva, because she's nice and her reviews make me giggle for some reason (I really need to lay low on the sugar while reading fanfiction…). And yes, you may use that line.**

**I'd also like to thank MagicianOfDarkChaos, who gave me some good advice to improve the story. I'll try to follow it, but don't be surprised if I fail some more…**

**YuGiOh isn't mine (yet)!**

It was raining hard.

Ryou opened his eyes to see nothing but the hard drops of water slamming onto the Earth.

After his eyes got used to the gray all around, he found out that he was sitting in the cemetery, leaned against the same tree that he was resting by when Malik had come and…

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't keep thinking Malik like this!

His expression loosened when he heard someone calling his name, "Ryou!"

Brown eyes gleamed in hope. Were the angels taking him back?

The happiness faded away, however, when he saw his father running towards him.

Oh.

The grown man gave his son a hug, "Ryou! There you are! You had me worried sick!"

Ryou asked in a whisper, disappointment seeping into his voice, "How long have I been gone?"

His father asked, "Don't you remember?" He shook his head, "I just fond you missing ten minutes ago and I assumed that you'd be here."

Ryou nodded, as if he understood, but really, he was just confused. So time hadn't passed at all since he had left?

His father led him to the car, "Come on, Ryou. Ms. Judo wanted to have an appointment with you immediately."

The boy's eyes widened a little. Ms. Judo was okay?

His father started the car and they began to drive to the house, "How about we visit your mother and sister after the appointment? Does that sound good?"

Ryou hugged his knees, looking straight ahead, "Father…they're dead, aren't they…?"

His father gave his son a surprised look. When did he find this out?

Ryou had put the pieces together in his mind. When Ms. Judo thought he was going crazy, she had mentioned to his father that mother and Amane were the angels. And the angels he met were those who had died…

After the dream, he had come to the conclusion that mother and Amane were, in fact, dead.

His father didn't speak for the rest of the ride home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Ryou saw Ms. Judo's small black car. He sighed with relief, happy that the therapist wasn't really sent to the Shadows.

He hopped out of the car happily, knowing that Ms. Judo had to believe him about the angels now.

Before he got inside, his father called out, "She's waiting in your room!"

Ryou sped upstairs and opened his door. Like his father had said, Ms. Judo was waiting there.

The red-head's eyes were closed as she smiled, "Hello, little Ryou."

The boy's smile faltered. Ms. Judo didn't speak like that.

Without opening her eyes, she walked over to the door and closed it.

Ryou questioned, a little scared, "Judy?"

She turned around and opened the normally brown eyes to reveal a shocking purple that was filled with lust.

Ryou, remembering those eyes too well, tensed up. Every fiber of his body was screaming at the top of its lungs, 'NO!'

The person who looked like Ms. Judo snapped their fingers and every single shadow that was in the room came to them and covered them. In a matter of seconds, they snaked off, revealing the person that Ryou wanted to see the least. "M-Mar-Mariku…"

The demon took a step forward, making Ryou take several steps back, "Little Human, I missed you. I can never get over how beautiful you are."

Ryou was completely petrified at first, and then he began to scream, "Father! Someone! Help me!"

Mariku found this funny, as he began to laugh. He said after he was done, "Poor little Human. Do you mistake me for a fool? I have put a magic spell on this room, so they mere mortals can't hear anything that is said in here. As for the angels, well…all they can do is watch."

The Human's breath was getting loud and raspy, "D-Don't hurt me…"

Mariku wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, making the boy shiver in displeasure, "Little Human, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you mine, is all."

Tears were streaming down the poor boy's face, "N-no…don't…"

Mariku forced Ryou onto the bed, "I'll make it gentle just for you, precious."

All the Human could do was cry as the demon forced his lips onto his, as Ryou's father read a book downstairs, wondering how the appointment was going.

"_I am_ _going to_ kill that demon with my own hands!"

Atemu attempted to get up, but he winced, so Yugi gently pushed him back down again.

The Pharaoh, though he couldn't get up, was still seething, his face red with anger.

Pegasus clenched his fists, "I can't believe that damn demon would stoop this low!"

Even Isis, who was the calmest of the three, had her head dipped and eyes tightly closed in anger.

Seth, who had joined this small meeting, said angrily, "I think that we should have an immediate attack on the demons!"

Isis gave him a soft look that a mother might give her child, "Your bravery is well known in both kingdoms, Seth, but we can't make rash decisions. Not now, at least. For all we know, maybe only Mariku knows about this."

Atemu looked at the nurse, "What do you suggest we should do, then?"

"I think we should bring Ryou back with us and let him stay."

There was a long silence. Yugi commented, "I think that's a good idea."

Seth lashed at him, "You don't have a say in these decisions!"

Atemu snapped, wrapping his arms around Yugi, "Leave him alone!" He said more calmly, "Yes, Isis, I think that is a good idea."

Seth glared at Yugi, as if it were his fault that the Pharaoh was mad at him, but he said, "Yeah, we don't want this happening again."

Pegasus sighed, "I need to apologize to the poor lad for sending him back. We must bring him back!"

So it was decided that the angels would bring Ryou back. What they hadn't decided, however, was who was going to tell Malik about what Mariku had done.

"_I'll be back _again tomorrow, little Ryou."

The boy didn't reply the fake Ms. Judo voice.

Ryou felt dirty. How could he let Mariku violate him like that? How did he get so weak? Ryou was scared, and even more scared of the promise of Mariku coming back again to steal even more of his innocence.

Brown eyes skimmed the room sadly. He forced down a wail of defeat, as Mariku's magic wasn't there anymore, and he didn't want his father to see him like this.

He suddenly looked at the window. He was on the second floor, so if he were to jump, he'd get pretty hurt…

Ryou swallowed his tears. Why shouldn't he jump? What was there to lose? Ms. Judo? Malik? His innocence? Even Bakura, who had shown a little bit of kindness before he was forced to leave…?

The pale boy sat on the window sill, staring at the rain.

Slowly, he slid off.

**Bakura****: Alright, Cheese is refusing to allow me or Malik to read this chapter at all. 'For her sake', she said.**

**Malik****: Atemu? Can you tell us?**

**Cheese****: Nope. I swore him to secrecy.**

**Atemu****: She threatened to write Yami/Anzu fanfiction.**

***shock***

**Seth****: You **_**are**_** heartless!**

**Cheese****: Okay, guys, I've been thinking: the minor pairings (Atemu/Yugi, Joey/Seto, and Seth/Kisara) haven't really been that important recently, so should they get their own little chapter? I won't put up the next chapter until I get your guys's opinion, just so I can make the next chapter the minor pairing chapter.**

**Malik****: So, you won't post another chapter until you get some reviews?**

**Isis****: So you won't be posting another chapter for a couple of weeks.**

**Cheese****:…!**

**Yugi****: That was kind of mean…**

**Cheese****: Reviews make me update faster!...you know, faster than usual…yes…**


	10. Chapter 9: Filler

**Cheese: I haven't been writing as frequently! I must be flayed!**

**Malik: Cheese, I highly doubt that that's necessary-**

**Cheese:**_** FLAAAAYED!**_

**Malik:…**

**Cheese: Well, oodles of people wanted the minor characters (*cough*YugiandYami*cough*) to have their own little chapter, so TA-DA!**

**Now enjoy this chapter while I get myself flayed for not updating faster. Ready, 'Kura?**

**Bakura: (*cracks whip*) I'm ready.**

**Malik: (*twitch*)**

"Yami, you seem down."

Atemu looked up when he heard Yugi mention his nickname, though he had to squint his eyes in the dark. They had a personal joke where Atemu was Yugi's darkness and Yugi was Atemu's lightness, earning the nurse the nickname 'hikari'. Atemu also would call Yugi 'aibou', yet these two would only call each other these nicknames in private.

The Pharaoh sighed a little, "I'm sorry, my hikari. I just have a lot on my mind."

Yugi rubbed Atemu's shoulder softly, which the Pharaoh was grateful for, "Yami, you are doing a wonderful job."

Atemu muttered darkly, "If I were doing a good job, then I'd be in battle, despite these scars that will not leave, and we'd be winning once again!"

The nurse was surprised at this. The Pharaoh quickly said, "I apologize, aibou. It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either."

Atemu looked at the ceiling, not responding to Yugi's words.

There was a long, comfortable silence, until Yugi asked, "You must remember Ryou's situation."

Atemu rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yes, the human who was raped by Mariku, _another _situation that I could've prevented!"

He let out a sigh, irritated with himself, but his expression suddenly softened when he saw Yugi wince as his tone.

The Pharaoh placed his hand gently on Yugi's chin, "I'm sorry, aibou. I just don't feel like myself. I'll understand if you don't want to deal with me."

To his surprise, the nurse wrapped his arms around his stomach, giving him a hug.

Yugi said gently, "You have no need to apologize, Yami."

When he pulled back, he told the Pharaoh, "Do you want to know what Isis told us nurses when she was going to choose who was going to have to cure you?"

When Atemu's eyebrow rose in curiosity, Yugi wagged his finger and said in a feminine voice that resembled Isis's voice, "'Listen up, boys and girls, I need one of you to heal the Pharaoh's wounds. You will not only tend to his scars, but you must also deal with his bickering. Remember; he's as stubborn as a mule and as spoiled as Earth's pollution, so you better be willing to deal with him! FYI, he'll whine until he gets his way'."

Yugi snickered at Atemu's face, "She said that about me?" He crossed his arms and pouted childishly, "Isis is mean."

The nurse shook his head with a smile, "Anyway, the point is that when I was chosen to take care of you, I knew that you wouldn't be easy."

"Oh, now you sound like Isis…"

"So if you need to talk about anything, just tell me, 'kay?"

Atemu looked up and the smaller male. He truly was a gift from Ra. That's why the Pharaoh…

He muttered something, but from Yugi's confused look, he could tell that the smaller male hadn't heard.

Atemu said a tad louder, but still quite quietly, "I kind of like someone."

Yugi inquired, "Like someone? As in…like them as a friend?"

The Pharaoh said, "More like…love them."

The smaller male's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Who?"

Atemu shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Yugi pleaded, "I'll tell you who I like if you tell me."

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi in mild surprise, "You like someone too?"

The nurse looked at the ground, his cheeks pink, "I-I…a little."

Atemu was silent for a moment, but then agreed, "Alright, but only if you tell me first."

Yugi was silent for a moment, his mouth gaping, but he quickly looked at the floor, embarrassed.

The Pharaoh put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Aibou, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The nurse looked up, his eyes wide with disbelief, and Atemu continued, "I'll tell you what; we don't tell each other, but we do tell the ones that we love."

If Yugi's eyes could've possibly widen anymore than already possible, then they would've.

Atemu chuckled and asked, "Deal?"

Yugi crossed his arms, "I want to see you confess to the person you love first."

The Pharaoh poked Yugi's nose, "You're nosey."

Yugi softly smacked Atemu's hand away playfully, "You suggested it!"

Atemu's smile was just growing even more at Yugi's adorable expressions.

The nurse noticed this and asked, "Yami, why are you smiling?"

The Pharaoh tried to calm his smile down, "I'm not smiling."

Yugi protested childishly, "You were! Just now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, then I'll just force it out of you!"

Yugi poked Atemu's ribs, making the Pharaoh squeak. He gave Yugi his best 'I'm serious' face, though it was really hard to do, "Yugi, don't you da…"

He ended his sentence with high-pitched giggles as Yugi began to tickle the bigger man vigorously. In order to do this, Yugi had to sit on top of Atemu, legs on both sides of the man.

The Pharaoh eventually went limp, panting heavily, "Okay, I give, I give."

Yugi giggled, "Now you have to tell me why you were smiling."

Atemu looked up at the nurse with big doe eyes of innocence, "What smile are you talking about?"

"Yami!"

The Pharaoh sighed (though he never stopped smiling) and decided that it was time to just say it. Maybe, if all went well, Yugi would forgive him.

Atemu answered, "You see, aibou, I was thinking about this." Before Yugi could inquire further, the Pharaoh's lips were on his.

Yugi let out a little squeak, but in what was barely a second, he began to kiss back, letting his body touch Atemu's.

They were absorbed into the kiss for a couple of long, breathtaking minutes when they both had to pull apart for air.

Atemu let Yugi snuggle beside him so that they were both in a comfortable position while in the other's embrace.

Atemu whispered into Yugi's ear, "I love you, aibou."

Yugi whispered back weakly, as if overwhelmed, "I love you too, Yami."

In a couple of moments, Yugi asked, "When are you going to confess to the person you love?"

"I already did."

"So did I."

They both fell asleep, absorbing each other's warmth.

A couple beds near them, honey-brown and clear blue eyes were sparkling in knowing.

The brown-eyed one who lay on the hospital bed whispered, "It's about time those two got together."

The blue-eyed one who only had his head on the bed, the rest of his body on a chair, smirked, "It was worth the wait to hear the all mighty Pharaoh giggle like that."

The first voice smiled in agreement, "Something tells me your never going to let him forget that, Seto."

Seto was a little surprised, yet didn't show it. Since when did Joey call him Seto?

He shook it off and noticing that the blond was still waiting for an answer, he answered, "You can read me like a book, Wheeler."

Joey had a goofy grin on his face, which made Seto's knees shake a little. The brunette mentally growled as himself. Even if he _were_ developing a little crush on Wheeler, he wasn't going to act like the Pharaoh and Yugi were, being soft and fluffy as they were.

No, if Seto Kaiba were to fall in love, he was going to do it his way.

Joey interrupted his thoughts, "Wouldn't it be strange if Yugi ended up loving someone else?"

Seto scoffed, "That would be interesting. 'Thanks for the kiss, Yami, but I actually love Seto Kaiba, because of his gorgeous blue eyes and excellent figure…'"

His little performance earned him a playful flick on the nose by the blond.

Joey hissed teasingly, "What makes you think he'd love you, money-bags?"

Seto smirked at his expression. Resorting to nicknames, where we? Two could play at that game. The brunette smirked as he said, "Jealous, Wheeler? Here, let me rephrase that for you; 'Oh, I'm sorry, Yami, but turns out that I love that dopey, good-for-nothing slob of a mutt'…"

Joey deepened his frown, though Seto could see that his eyes were dancing with amusement, "Shut up, pretty boy! As a matter of fact, back on Earth, I had ladies all over me!"

Too late, Joey remembered that Seto had been watching over him his entire life. The brunette's smirk deepened, "Oh, you mean the Otagi fangirls who were kicking you for offending the rich kid himself? Yes, they were _all _over you."

Joey let out a little growl. Seto let out a small laugh, "They are stupid though."

When the blonde's face softened in confusion, Seto clarified, "You're much prettier than dice boy."

The blonde's cheeks turned a soft pink. The brunette just couldn't stop smirking, "Aw, the mutt has a crush on his master."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't disagree."

"I-I…!"

Seto grabbed the stuttering blonde's chin and told him seductively, "Goodnight, puppy."

He laid his head back on the bed while Joey faced his entire body away from the brunette.

Seto didn't mind the fact that he didn't get Joey quite yet, though he easily could've if he wanted to. No, he would just do that tomorrow night.

_Isis put her _hand on the tan angel's shoulder, "Mana."

Mana looked at the head of the nursing angels, "Yes?"

"I have a job for you to do. A job that has to do with the human that saw you all those years ago."

**Cheese: ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARDS?  
N'aw, I kid you guys. You know I love you. Besides, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter.  
Ow, being flayed hurts. Especially when the flayer decides to SET THE END OF THE WHIP ON FIRE!**

**Bakura: (*shrug*) It did make you want to update faster, right?**

**Malik: I don't think that-**

**Bakura: (*tightens grips on whip*) (*glares at Malik*)**

**Malik: Shutting up.**

**Cheese: Is it wrong that I begin to crack up every time I imagine Yugi waggling his finger and saying in a feminine voice "Now girls…"  
Anyway, the next chapter's going to revolve around Thiefshipping, and maybe Apprenticeshipping and Atticshipping, if you look at it like that.  
And I just realized that while you guys were gasping over the cliffhanger, I continued to leave you **_**completely**_** hanging with this fluffy little filler. Yeah, sorry about that…**

**Until next time, folks!**


	11. Chapter 10: Mana

**Cheese****: I haven't been uploading frequently again! Once again, I must be flayed!**

**Malik****: NO! No more flaying!**

**Cheese****: Aw, why not?**

**Malik****: Because after Bakura flayed you…let's just say that I'm still sore.**

**Bakura****: (*smirks*) Oh, stop pretending you didn't like it.**

**Isis****:…(*shivers slightly*)**

**Cheese****: Anywho, you guys finally get to find out what the heck happened to Ryou and the deal with Isis and Mana in the previous chapter! Speaking of the previous chapter, I don't know why it was completely underlined. Hopefully, the same won't happen to this.  
Also, remember that Apprenticeshipping I promised you guys? Well…I'm kind of not adding the scene with Mana and Mahaad, so there is no Apprenticeshipping (*nervous laughter and runs*).  
Enjoy this chapter!**

_Malik woke up_ in a man's arms. And his face was in said man's shoulder tenderly. And he was in said man's room.

The tanned angel, surprised, quickly pulled away from the grasp, causing the albino he was sleeping beside to flutter his eyes a couple times before he was completely awake.

The albino, Bakura, moaned, "Why'd you wake up? I was dreaming of…"

He trailed off when he saw Malik, sitting there with wide eyes.

Bakura smirked, "Oh yeah, you were drugged. I almost forgot."

He threw his head back and laughed at the utterly terrified look on Malik's face.

The blond glared at him, "Seriously, what am I doing in here?"

Bakura shrugged, "Well, you fell asleep on me, and your bed wasn't very comfy and I didn't want to wake you because you'd yell at me, so I carried you here." He added with a glint in his eye, "You sure are cuddly when you're asleep."

His only reply was a pillow across the face.

The pale angel was finding Malik's reactions hilarious as the blond moved even farther away from Bakura without falling off the bed.

The albino questioned, "Why are you being mean today? It can't be that time of the month already."

After receiving another pillow-slap, Malik muttered, "I don't want to sleep in the same bed as some flirt I barely know."

Bakura leaned closer to the blond with a small smirk, "You didn't seem to complain the other night, now did you?"

Malik's face simply turned a dark shade of red as he tried to lean even farther back, causing him to let out a small yelp as he fell off the bed, a small 'thud' following.

The pale angel held back a laugh as he scooted to the edge of the bed and held out a hand for the fallen Malik. The blond accepted his hand (a little reluctantly, I may add), and Bakura pulled him up. So close that their faces were only inches apart.

Malik's face grew a couple of shades redder at the sudden closeness, which caused Bakura to comment, "You get excited quickly."

The blond took several steps away from Bakura, making the albino laugh once again.

Malik ordered, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

This only caused even more laughter from the pale angel.

Malik growled slightly and lunged at Bakura, but that wasn't a good idea, considering Bakura's experience.

The second Malik was on top of Bakura, trying to strangle him; Bakura simply flipped him over, pinning the smaller male to the bed.

Malik struggled, "No, let me go! Do you hear me, Bakura? Let me go-!"

His sentence ended with a squeal of surprise and pleasure when Bakura stroked his hip.

Bakura smirked, "I hoped that would shut you up."

Malik clenched his teeth, but couldn't stop himself from blushing, "Sh-Shut up, Bakura…"

The albino smirked playfully as he lowered his body on top of Malik, who currently had a rush of pleasure run down his spine.

The blond complained meekly, "I can't…I like Ryou…"

Bakura's face looked a bit bored, "Oh? Okay, then I'll just leave."

He was about to raise his body off the tanned angel, but he was quickly pulled back down, "No, wait…!"

Bakura smirked as he readjusted himself on top of Malik, knowing that Malik would've wanted him to stay anyway.

The pale angel's lips soon reached the tanned boy's lips, making pleasure flow through the both of them.

It was gentle for a couple of seconds until Bakura kissed harder, so Malik's pleasure. Malik had to admit, Bakura tasted nice…not as nice as Ryou, but still really nice…like vanilla…

Bakura was also fond of Malik's taste, which he believed tasted just like cinnamon.

Eager to discover the source of the delightful taste, Bakura rubbed his hand on Malik's hip again, making him gasp. Bakura took advantage of this and snuck his tongue inside the smaller male's mouth while it was still open. Malik was taken aback, but he and Bakura's tongue began to have a mini battle of dominance.

Bakura, of course, won, yet Malik wasn't complaining one bit.

Malik's hands slipped up Bakura's shirt and pushed his back, bringing him even closer to himself.

Bakura's hands were currently rubbing Malik's hips gleefully.

Before they could go any further, they both heard a voice, "Malik! Malik, where are you?"

Bakura was about to just ignore the voice, but Malik gently pushed him away so that he couldn't steal another kiss.

The pale angel's face was downcast when Malik told him, "I've been neglecting my duties lately and I don't want to get in trouble."

Bakura crossed his arms with the saddest look a man of his personality could muster, "Fine, just leave me alone. I like my solitude anyway."

Malik put his hands on his hips, "Bakura, I know you're faking it."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Women can sense things like that, can't they?"

Before Malik could say anything, the voice called again, "Malik!"

Malik left the room, leaving Bakura to force himself to calm himself down.

_Mana was _terrified at the sight she saw in front of her.

Ryou was directly in the middle of a pool of blood, and three guesses to who was bleeding.

Mana ran over to him and shook his arm, "Ryou? Ryou! Wake up!"

Those brown eyes opened, and when the Human tried to get up, he winced and fell back onto the ground.

Mana looked at him, "Oh, Ryou…we'll get some medical treatment for you! You just wait!"

She picked him up bridal style and began to flap her wings, flying as slowly as she needed to.

She heard Ryou's voice, "Why don't angels have white wings?"

Mana looked down to see Ryou's eyes were still closed, but he was awake. She answered softly, "Very few angels get white wings. Only the really powerful and important ones do. Not even the Pharaoh has white wings, as you'd know."

Ryou simply replied with an "Mmm…", and then he fell asleep.

**Cheese****: Ryou's alive, Malik and Bakura make out, someone wants Malik, random joke here, I HAVE TO GET OFF THIS COMPUTER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET CAUGHT!**

**Reviews are liked kthxbai!**


	12. Chapter 11: Isis

**Cheese****: I saw a Zombie Opera!**

**Okay, onto yaoi-and-fanfiction-involving-manners, I just want to tell you Tendershipping fans: those two albinos WILL interact eventually…you know, unless you guys don't want it or something…then I don't have to write it…**

**Malik****: You don't like Tendershipping?**

**Cheese****: I just don't understand it is all…**

**Also, everyone who commented on the whole 'white wings' and 'Ryou' thing:**

…**You guys are smart. You guys are such sleuths. When the time comes, you will see that you are right. Yes. You guys have the entire wing thing guessed.**

**So, how will Malik take the news? How will Ryou react to Malik and Bakura's relationship? Will Cheese make more Puzzleshipping bits that the anonymous (I'm too lazy to check…) reviewer asked for? Find out right here!**

"…_so I've_ ordered Mana to bring Ryou back up here."

Malik's left eye twitched once Isis finished her explanation.

His sister bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, brother. We would've told you earlier, but-err…we kind of had an argument over who would tell you."

_Flashback:_

_Atemu pointed at Pegasus, "I think you should tell him."_

_The pink haired man shook his head, "Of course not! Why me?"_

_Seth answered for the Pharaoh, "Because you're the best at being the barer of bad news."_

_Isis gave a curt nod of agreement._

_Pegasus pointed at Seth, "You have to do the Pharaoh's work until he recovers, so it should be your job to tell him!"_

_Atemu commented, "That it a valid point…"_

_Seth's finger went into Isis's direction, "How about her? She's Malik's brother!"_

_Isis's eyes widened a bit in surprise. She hadn't expected to be suggested to tell her brother the news on Malik. Of course she would, but the look on Malik's face when he found out would be devastating…_

_The Pharaoh seemed to think this as well, "Isis is related to Malik, and she probably wouldn't be able to face his reaction. Maybe he can be brought to me, and I can tell him."_

_Seth shook his head in disagreement, "We don't know if he would lash out at you or not. We can't have you hurt even more than so."_

_Yugi spoke up from Atemu's lap, "I can tell him, if you want."_

_The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around the nurse tightly, "And risk getting my aibou hurt? I think not."_

_Isis and Seth exchanged a glance. The Pharaoh and the nurse's new relationship wasn't a big secret at all. People suspected it years ago, anyway._

_Yugi blushed at the affection from Atemu in public, but didn't object at all. Instead, he insisted, "Don't worry, I'd be fine. I'll be sure to get out of there is he gets to reckless and calm him down if he gets too sad."_

_Atemu wouldn't hear any of it as he held Yugi closer, "I still don't want to risk it."_

_Yugi sighed affectionately, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, as he snuggled deeper into the Pharaoh's arms._

_Seth cleared his throat as he brought his fist to his mouth, "So, will anyone volunteer to tell Malik about Ryou?"_

_There was a moment of silence when Isis answered, "I will."_

_Atemu raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, Isis? He might be upset…"_

_Isis nodded, "I'm sure. Besides, I'm also telling him that Ryou is coming back up here with us. That might make the outcome a little better."_

_She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them, "I'll go tell him now."_

_Isis left the room in search of her brother._

Isis closed her eyes again at the memory. She was right, Malik looked utterly horrified…

Malik's face was more than horrified. He didn't know whether to be upset or furious. He didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious.

How could he allow this to happen? How could he give Mariku the chance to do that to Ryou…

Dammit, he let Ryou down _bad_! If the Human never forgave him, he wouldn't blame him. Instead of saving him, helping him, and protecting him, he was off doing…

Isis said reassuringly, "Mana's bringing him back here, though. I'm sure that you'll be the first person he wants to see."

Malik shook his head, "No…he'll never forgive me…"

Isis put a hand on his shoulder, "Brother, what happened wasn't your fault. Ryou knows this. He cares a lot for you."

"It's not that…"

Malik hesitated for a moment when he confessed, "Sister…I made out with Bakura."

The silence dragged out for what seemed like years. Isis slowly pulled her brother into a small hug as Malik let silent tears roll down his face and onto Isis's shoulder, for that's all he could do for now.

"_Kisara! _Kisara!"

The blue haired angel quickly turned to the sound of her voice. She saw her tanned friend running towards her with a Human who wasn't moving in her arms.

Kisara demanded, more desperate than fierce, "Mana, tell me what happened!"

Mana answered hurriedly, "I was sent to bring Ryou up here and he jumped out his window and he's hurt and…!"

She was too out of breath to speak much longer, but Kisara heard enough. She took Ryou (who was heavier than he looked) from her arms and ran towards the Infirmary.

Kisara pretty much burst in, making everyone inside jump, and she placed Ryou on a bed that was right next to Joey's.

Said blonde looked at the albino in quiet surprise but decided to stay quiet.

Kisara grabbed the first person she saw-which was Seth-and pushed rags into his arms, "Press these to his wounds to stop the bleeding!"

Seth, for once, didn't argue as he ran to Ryou's bed. On his side, blood was slowly but greatly seeping out. The general couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping his lips at the poor boy's condition.

Saving the pitying for later, he pushed the rags onto the wound. The yellow cloth became red in a matter of seconds.

Kisara came back into the room with an armful of bandages. She took Ryou's shirt off and began to wrap bandages around the area he fell on. Seth made sure to give her enough space.

When she was done, she wiped the trickle of sweat that was rolling down her forehead, "I thought he was going to be one of us for sure."

Seth put his hands on both her shoulders, "He's still going to be Human, thanks to you."

Kisara relaxed at his touch and leaned back a bit, making her wings touch Seth's chest, "It's one thing to have to bandage soldiers who run out into war; they know what to expect. When an innocent soul gets hurt like this…"

She could feel tears threatening to fall out of the corner of her eyes, but her troubles seemed to melt away when Seth began to massage her, "Relax. You saved his life, so you have no reason to feel guilty."

The nurse couldn't think of a smarter reply than "Mmnm…". She commented, "If being a general or warrior doesn't work out for you, you should try being a masseuse."

Seth smiled at her words, "I'll take that into consideration."

Joey, not wanting to disrupt the happy couple, whispered to Seto, "Do you think Ryou will be okay? He looked bad…"

Seto reminded him, "You looked worse when you came in here."

Joey shook his head, "It's just not the same when someone else is hurt like this."

The brunette looked at the resting Human, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be alright, with half of these angels babying him."

"Seto…"

"Think about it; he's pretty much a more feminine Bella Swan," **(A/N: I'm sorry; I couldn't stop my fingers from typing that.)**

"Seto!"

The older Kaiba child smirked, knowing that he deserved the playful smack on the head from his crush.

**Cheese****: I'm being forced off the computer…**_**again**_**...**

**Malik****: Life doesn't like you, does it.**

**Cheese****: The bastard…**

**Well, I hope that the anonymous reviewer liked that ten-second long Puzzleshipping moment and I hope you guys all enjoyed that Seth/Kisara-shipping (I forgot the name…) moment that I neglected in the filer chapter. Forgive me!**

**Bakura****: Hey, I wasn't in this chapter…**

**Cheese****: That's because YOUR MOM.**

**Bakura****: My mom died 3000 years ago.**

**Cheese****: Oh…**

**Reviews give Bakura more screen time and more Tendershipping moments!...I don't **_**need**_** to add Tendershipping…we can just…ignore it…yes…it's up to you guys…**


	13. Chapter 12: Mokuba

**Cheese****: Wewt! Another chapter being added frequently! Yay me! I don't know, whenever I see new reviews, my brain just goes 'WRITE NEW CHAPTER OR I SHALL FLAY YOU'. Yes, my brain likes to flay me.**

**Malik****: Doesn't everyone like to flay you?**

**Cheese****: Hm, you've got a point there.**

**Also, someone asked me if I was grounded. Actually, I'm not grounded; I just can't use my mom's computer when she's home unless she can see what I'm doing and she doesn't quite know about what I'm writing these days…**

**So, this may or may not be the Tendershipping chapter. Depends on how things play out. I'm also going to reveal more of the painfully obvious white wings plotline.**

**Oh, I also want to thank all reviewers. I don't feel like finding all of your names right now. The only names I can remember are Annzy, because I'm actually reading one of their fanfictions (you guys should go read it) and QueenOfGames96 because I just remember seeing their name whist looking at new reviews.**

**Enjoy this chapter which has some hints of Stepshipping!**

_White wings…_

_Ryou saw a shadowed figure with white wings and shining brown eyes._

_He called out, "Who are you?"_

_The voice teasingly answered, "You should know, silly."_

_A small gasp escapes the Human's mouth. That voice sounded so familiar…not too different from his own…_

_The angel's glowing white wings extended and with a single flap, the angel flew high into the air._

_Ryou tried to reach for them, "No, wait! Please, tell me who you are!"_

_The angel only looked down; it's face completely dark except for the brown eyes and the mouth, which insides were glowing. The angel gave Ryou a small smile before it was swallowed completely in a blinding yellow light._

"You okay?"

Ryou groaned childishly at being woken up, but he still opened his eyes. He saw Joey sitting at his bed. The blonde blinked, "Sorry, did I wake you up? You were thrashing a lot…"

The Human shook his head, "No; it's alright." He had a feeling that he wasn't going to find the identity of the angel anyway.

Joey hugged his knees in thought. Ryou asked, "Is something the matter?"

The blonde shook his head, "Not really. Seto's brother just died, though, and he wants to make sure that he isn't coming into Heaven like I did."

Ryou bit his lip. He hadn't really talked to Seto at all, but he didn't strike him as the kind of guy to have a brother…

His head automatically turned to the door when he heard someone open it, but his eagerness faded away when he didn't see who he thought it was. His mind trailed back to Malik. Where was he?

Ryou gave the three people at the door another glance. Seto was there, but he had a boy who looked about twelve on his back. The boy had long, bushy raven black hair and raven black wings, along with purple eyes. A small looking boy stood next to Seto, keeping an eye of the raven haired boy. He had green hair, pale green wings, and blue eyes.

Ryou's eyes looked slightly downcast. How could someone die so young?

Joey was looking at the raven haired angel, "So are you the Mokuba that Seto won't stop talking about?"

The raven haired boy shrugged with a youthful smile, "I don't know. Are you the Joey that Seto won't shut up about?"

Seto's cheeks turned red, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba simply gave a toothy grin to his brother while the green haired angel smirked with his arms crossed.

Joey looked at the green haired angel, "And you?"

The reply was, "Noah. I was Mokuba's guardian angel. Speaking of which, I need to give Mokuba a tour now. Ready, Mokie?"

Mokuba giggled at the nickname and slid off Seto's back. He took Noah's hand, "C'mon, show me everything!"

Was that a blush Ryou detected on Noah's face? He couldn't be sure.

Once Noah and Mokuba ran off, Seto went back to his usual spot beside Joey's bed.

Atemu, whose bed was pretty close to the blonde angel and the Human's bed, commented, "It's good to see that the demons haven't messed around with the gates of Heaven again, like they did when Joey died."

Ryou muttered, "But it's a shame that he died so young."

Seto scoffed, "What are you talking about? Mokuba died in his 80s."

The Human's mouth hung open in surprise, "B-But…"

The brunette explained for him, "When someone dies, they choose which age they want to walk around in during their stay in Heaven. I died in my 60s, and Wheeler actually died when he was 40-something, but we chose to stay younger in heaven."

Ryou nodded slowly, showing he understood.

Yugi then thought out loud, "I think that Noah wanted Mokuba alone."

Joey raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk, "So I'm not the only one who noticed?"

Ryou looked at the ceiling, "Now that I think about it, he was trying to rush Mokuba out…"

The conversation ended when Isis, from the doorway, said, "Ryou, I need to lead you to another room. Someone wishes to speak with you in private."

Ryou nodded calmly, but he thought that he was going to explode from excitement. _Malik…_

Isis helped him up, and though it hurt, Ryou was still eager to get to where Isis was going to bring him.

Ryou leaned on Isis as she led him to Malik's room.

The Human literally collapsed onto the bed. His side really did hurt…

Isis told Ryou, "I'll go get him now."

She left the room, leaving Ryou to himself. The albino was pretty excited to see Malik again…

"Well, looks like the nurse managed to bring you here, like I wanted."

Ryou stared in surprise at the pale, albino angel that was leaning on the doorframe.

Bakura smirked even more, "What? Expected someone else?"

The angel walked forward, "Relax, Ryou. I didn't come here to hurt you."

He stepped forward, "In fact, I came to take care of you."

Ryou squeaked meekly, "Take care of me?"

Bakura chuckled, sending chills up Ryou's spine, "You are just adorable." He sat on the bed and leaned closer to the Human, "No wonder Malik likes you so much."

Ryou couldn't pull his eyes away from Bakura's. What was he getting at…?

Bakura began to tell him, "You know, whenever guardian angels watch over humans, they began to develop feelings for them. There's Seth, who watched over Kisara, and there's Seto, who watched over Joey, Noah who watched over Mokuba…"

His nose was brushing against Ryou's nose, "…but those aren't all."

Ryou felt hypnotized under Bakura's gentle gaze and soft care, and he didn't resist when pale lips touched his.

_Mana poked Malik's_ shoulder, "Bakura wants to see you in your room."

Malik gave her a curt nod of thanks and began to walk to his room. What did Bakura want? He wasn't in the mood for what had happened earlier that day. He opened his door, ready to expect the unexpected.

He didn't expect, however, to see Bakura and Ryou making out on his bed.

**Cheese****: Where's the dramatic chipmunk when you need him?**

**And hey, my first unpredictable cliffhanger! LOOK AT ME, MOM!**

**Isis****: You're heartless.**

**Cheese****: You're asking for Isis X Pegasus fanfiction, aren't you…**

**Isis****: (*silence*)**

**Pegasus****: I take offence to that!**

**Cheese****: Shut up and maybe I'll bring Cynthia back.**

**Pegasus****: (*silence*)**

**Cheese****: So, Malik caught Bakura and Ryou making out. What will he do? If you review, you find out!**


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

**Cheese****: Hey, my beloved reviewers! I sure hope you like Psychoshipping!**

**Isis****: Last time you said something like that, there was rape…**

**Cheese****: Yeah; funny how that seems to happen.**

**I just want to warn you that I'm not going to be on as much because I always post these chapters on my dad's computer and since his wedding with his girlfriend is coming up quickly and his (awesome) side of the family is coming to town, I'm not going to go to his house as much, and when I do, I kind of don't want Grandma N. to see what I'm writing these days.**

**I can update chapters on my mom's computer, but only when she's at work, so…just don't expect me to update too frequently. LET THE FLAYING COMMENSE!**

**Also, I apologize that it seems to painfully obvious about Ryou dying and becoming a white-winged angel. It does seem that way, now does it? (*giggles*)**

**Bakura****: Your plot line is predictable to every single person who is reading this and you are giggling…**

**Malik****: I think she's drunk off of orange soda or something…**

**Cheese****: So, Malik walked in on Bakura and Ryou's little make out scene. HOW WILL HE REACT? Find out, if you dare!**

"_Ma-! _Ma-!"

Ryou's voice, apparently wasn't agreeing with him, as he saw the tanned angel with very, very wide eyes.

Bakura turned around and commented, "Ah, Malik. Care to join us?"

Malik glared at him, "Out."

The pale angel didn't wince under Malik's glare, though Ryou did.

When Bakura left, Malik made his way to the bed, where Ryou continued to stare at the tanned angel with wide eyes. The glare completely faded from his eyes, though he couldn't be too sure…

Ryou let out a loud gasp when Malik gave him a big hug.

Malik whispered into Ryou's ear, "I missed you. More than you'll ever believe." He was shaking a little, and the Human gasped again when he felt drops of water on his shoulder.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, "Malik, I-…"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he went on, "I-I'm really sorry that I…that I kissed…I kissed…"

Malik replied in a whisper, "He kissed me too."

The tanned angel prepared himself for Ryou's shocked expression, but instead, he received a crying Human in his shoulder, "It's not the same! You should've moved on, because I left! But I knew that you were here and I let him…!"

Ryou pulled back and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry; I shouldn't be crying."

Malik kissed Ryou's cheek, making Ryou's stomach feel all butterfly-y, "You can cry as much as you want to."

The Human was enjoying this attention, but he looked away and muttered, "I don't deserve you. I kissed someone else, and that was someone that you k-kissed…"

Malik looked at Ryou with a thoughtful look, "You're right; you don't deserve me."

Ryou bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in the tears. Malik was only speaking the truth…

The tanned angel went on, as he tucked a piece of Ryou's hair behind his ear, "You deserve much more."

Ryou looked up, and Malik could see his eyes. They were red from already crying, and just about to shed tears once more.

Malik let his nose touch Ryou's nose, "I care for you. You can kiss a million other men and I will always still love you." His expression grew a little darker as he added to himself, "Bakura, however, deserves a grand slap-in-the-face."

Ryou smiled warmly as he nuzzled his forehead on Malik's shoulder and began to fiddle with the angel's wings, "They feel feathery."

Malik chuckled, "Do you think so?" He used his wings to cover the Human up and whispered, "I'll always take care of you, no matter what."

The Human replied by giving Malik a chaste kiss on the lips.

Little did they know that Mariku, the demon, was watching from the doorway.

He was about to make his grand entrance, where he would take Ryou for his own and send Malik's pesky soul to the Shadow Realm, but a cool voice stopped him, "Oh, now who let you in?"

Mariku turned around to see a much more masculine (not to mention sexier) angel version of Ryou, staring at him with a cat-like smirk and crossed arms.

The demon replied, grinning darkly, "Why, the guards invited me in. They just pushed chocolates and flowers into my arms and begged me to come in and steal their Human eye candy."

The pale angel flashed his sharp teeth at Mariku, "I think I like you. I'm Bakura. You're Mariku, are you not? I've only heard stories of how you were a less pretty version of Malik over there."

Mariku raised an eyebrow, "Less girly, I think you mean."

Bakura let his eyes widen with fake shock, "You mean he _isn't _a girl?"

The demon narrowed his eyes and leaned closer playfully, "I think you would know. I overheard Malik saying that you kissed him."

The angel did a combination of a scoff and a laugh, "If by kiss, I think you mean 'had a hot make out session in which my hands were all over him', then yes, I did kiss the less sexy version of you."

"He also said he wanted to slap you."

Bakura gave Mariku an inquiring look for a couple of seconds before asking in shock, "And you're _sure _he's not a girl?"

The demon let his grin grow, "If you weren't an angel, I think I'd try to ravish you right now."

The reply was, "Pfft, please, I don't give a damn about angels and demons and all of that bull, I think I might try to ravish you right now."

He commented when he began to hear footsteps coming down the hall, "But I think that we should continue this conversation in my room, where we can be all alone, don't you think?"

Mariku nodded and agreement and let Bakura pull him to his room.

When he entered, the demon commented, "Dark looking place for an angel, don't you think?"

Bakura replied, "The only two angels' rooms you've seen are my room and your sister Malik's room." He rolled his eyes, "Are we really going to discuss my carpeting or can we do something for fun?"

Mariku crossed his arms with a smirk, "Sure, but let me warn you; no one's ever been able to top me. Ever."

"That's a challenge if I've ever heard one."

As if on cue, the two came together, their tongues attacking each other. After a very long yet pleasurable battle, Mariku's dominance came out victorious.

They both had to pull away for air. Mariku commented, "Looks like I one the challenge."

Bakura smirked, "But you are more foolish than I thought."

Before Mariku could say anything, he felt a hot blade on his neck.

The demon smirked, despite his situation, "Damn, you're good."

Bakura grinned at the complement, "It's called improve, my friend."

"Before I go to the Shadow Realm, I must comment that you are a great kisser."

"You're better."

Bakura sliced Mariku's throat, but instead of blood coming out, Mariku completely disappeared into the shadows.

The pale angel shook his head. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Mariku raped _his_ Ryou and made life horrible for _his _Malik, he would've kept the demon around for a couple for kisses.

But this certain pale angel had feelings for these two and wouldn't let anything come in harms way of them.

**Cheese****: Okay, be honest: who saw that coming? I'm trying to be unpredictable here…**

**Malik****: You mean how you were so unpredictable about the whole 'white wings' thing?**

**Cheese****:…(*giggles*)**

**Isis****: Why do you keep giggling every time I bring that up?**

**Cheese****: No reason…**

**New chapter coming to you soon or I shall flay myself…again!**

**Reviews make me make chapters faster!**


	15. Chapter 14: Akefia

**Cheese: I sure hope you guys like Tornshipping!**

**Alright, who misses me?**

***silence***

**Cheese: Thought so…**

**Ryou: *stares* Where have you been?**

**Cheese: Grounded and mentally unstable. I had two mental breakdowns :D! And Malik won't give me my whip back…**

**Malik: That's because if I did, you'd flay everybody within a twenty mile radius, including yourself.**

**Cheese:…yeah…**

**Also, I'm not changing the white wings plot. It's staying as it's always been. Nothing about it has changed from the beginning. Sorry that it's so predictable…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_**THIS IS A LINE SKIP!**_

Ryou woke up to a "Wake up, Ryou".

He let out an 'mmph', obviously not wanting to open his eyes.

The voice said a little more harshly, "Wake up."

Groaning, he opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw. He wasn't wrapped in the loving arms of Malik anymore, like when he fell asleep. He was in a dark, cold room with a glowing person in front of him.

Ryou couldn't really see this person. They had long, white hair and chocolate brown eyes, along with white wings.

The stranger whispered, their voice echoing across the room, "Watch out. After today, everything will change."

Ryou's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

The angel closed their eyes and slowly faded away.

The Human called out, "No, come back! Who are you?"

A new voice echoed across the room, "Ryou? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, warmth spread across his body as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with Malik's neck.

He spoke again, "Is something the matter?"

Ryou found himself relaxing from his soft words, "I just had a weird dream."

Soft lips touched his forehead, "You don't want to talk about it. It's okay…you can tell me when you want to."

Ryou smiled at Malik's support as he snuggled closer to the angel.

Without warning, a loud siren blasted through the halls. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin. Malik quickly jumped of the bed, his purple eyes loosing his previous softness. He dashed for the door and opened it, where Ryou saw angels running in every direction frantically.

The first angel Malik could get a hold of was the blue haired nurse, "Kisara! What's going on?"

Kisara turned to him, eyes wide and said "Demons seemed to have broken in! Only senior warriors are going to fight them! Everyone else has stay in their rooms!"

Malik blinked, "How…?"

Kisara interrupted, shaking her head, "They had mentioned that Mariku, but no one knows! Sorry, Malik, but I really need to go!"

She ran off, and Malik quickly closed and locked the door.

Malik turned to Ryou, "We rarely every have a state of emergency like this. This can get very serious."

Ryou nodded briskly **(1)**, listening to the sound of scurrying outside the door.

Malik sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a sigh.

The Human put a hand on his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

The tanned boy sighed, "No…I'm just tired of all this war. Both sides know that people will get hurt from these pointless battles. I just wish that we could stop fighting."

Ryou tipped his head to the side, "Is there someone specific that you're worrying about?"

To his surprise, Malik turned to him with burning eyes and snapped, "No! I don't care about him! He's nothing to me! Nothing!"

The albino blinked a couple of times, "But I never said it was a he…"

Malik landed face first onto a pillow and muttered something that sounded like "I'm going back to sleep".

Ryou looked away sadly. He had upset Malik.

Outside, there was an eerie silence in the corridors outside. Ryou silently wished for the scurrying to commence.

_**THIS IS A LINE SKIP!**_

Bakura scowled under his breath as he slipped silently through the halls. He and some other ten angels had been chosen to keep lookout for the demons.

Damn demons. When would they learn their place?

He quickly straightened when he heard a noise. He tightened the grip of his knife as he turned to see a demon.

Bakura scoffed, "Well, if it isn't Akefia. And to think that I was getting worried there."

Akefia growled, "I don't have time for your games, Bakura! I am going to go back to our lands and tell everyone how I was the one you killed the infamous Bakura!"  
"And how are you going to go about that?"

"By stealing the ones you love."

Bakura let out a disdainful laugh, "You never fail to make me laugh, demon. I don't love anyone, let alone more!"

Akefia grinned, "Are you sure!"

He turned around, "Haga! Ryuzaki! Bring my hostages to me so that I can prove a point to our dear friend!"

The two undersized devils appeared behind Akefia, both holding a large brown bag.

They both opened their bags with evil smiles and Bakura's smug expression morphed into shock when he saw what was in the bag.

In the first bag was an unconscious Malik and in the other was an unconscious Ryou.

While Bakura stared at the hostages in shock, Akefia sneered, "You will come with me peacefully. I will kill you in front of everyone because of what you had done to Mariku."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Last time I checked, Mariku gladly kissed back."

Akefia's eyes glowered, "Haga! Show this witless fool what happens if he doesn't open me."

The short demon with blue hair and glasses let out a high pitched chuckle as he tightened his grip on the edge of the bag, causing Malik, who was inside the bag, to scream and squirm in pain, but he still didn't wake up.

Akefia laughed, "See what happens to those who disobey me, Bakura? You should've thought twice before making that smart comment of yours!"

Bakura turned to Akefia, his voice more shrill then he had wanted it to be, "Fine, I'll go with you silently and you can do whatever you want to me! Just stop!"

This seemed to be the answer that the demon wanted. He turned to Haga, "I think we got our point through. You can stop."

Haga slackened his grip on the bag, and Malik went limp again, breathing heavily, yet still not waking.

Bakura let Akefia tie him up and drag him away. He looked back in confusion when Haga and the brown haired one –Ryuzaki – followed, dragging Ryou and Malik behind them.

"Why are they coming with us? Aren't you going to let Ryou and Malik free?"

Akefia waved his hand, "Oh, they'll be set free, but I want them to be the special guests at your death."

Bakura dipped his head in silence as Akefia laughed. He really didn't care what happened to him right now. As long as Ryou and Malik were safe…

**Cheese: *pokes bruise* It hurts ._.**

**Isis: Then maybe you should stop poking it…**

**Malik: Wha-**_**did you flay yourself while we weren't looking?**_

**Cheese: Pfft, NO…maybe…**

**Malik: *face palm***

**Cheese: Alright, faithful readers, the painfully 'white wings' plot will most likely be revealed in the next chapter or the chapter after! Don't expect me to post for awhile, though! And Merry Thanksgiving!**

**Ryou: Wait, I have a question…**

**Cheese: No, I do **_**not **_**dream of dancing with Kaiba! Good Ra, just one dream that I had to control over and now everyone thinks that I like him…**

…**that wasn't your question, was it…**

**Ryou: Err; no…no you get a thrill out of abusing me? First you make my therapist mean, you make me a wuss, you make me go back to Earth as soon as I fell in love with Malik, you had me get raped, you made me jump out a window, and now I've been captured by midgets. **

**Cheese: Ryou, **_**everyone **_**gets a thrill of abusing you.**

**Ryou: Oh, okay.**

**Cheese: Stay toned for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15: The White Winged Angel

**Cheese: I sure hope you guys like Darkshipping!**

**Malik: **_**What**_**?**

**Cheese: Oh, I'm just yanking your chain, you silly person. Though there will be Atemu and Bakura having some scenes…gigitty.**

**I am SO SORRY for not posting in such a long time! I **_**would **_**flay myself in punishment, but **_**somebody **_**knows my weakness so I couldn't get my whip! *glares at the whip, which is in between pages of Breaking Dawn* Damn you, Isis…**

***clears throat* Anywho, this is the chapter where we finally get to the overly predictable white wings plot. I know that you all hate it so much, but trust me; it will only last for a while.**

**Also, I'm calling Joey Jou now.**

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

_**THIS IS A LINE SKIP!**_

There was the sound of the prison's doors opening, then closing, then a startled "Bakura?"

The pale angel looked up at the mention of his name. To his surprise, he saw Atemu sitting nearby in the dark.

"Pharaoh? What are you doing outside of the Infirmary? Your scars-"

"-have been healed by Akefia for the purpose of having a 'fair fight'."

Bakura scowled at the name, "I hate Akefia. I hope he dies slowly and painfully."

Atemu sighed, "As do I. He appeared in the Infirmary just moments ago and said that he was going to send me to the Shadow Realm in front of everyone for revenge. Seto and Jou, despite his condition, tried to attack him, but one of his cronies began to torture Yugi…his screaming was unbearable to listen to…"

The Pharaoh began to shake a little, and Bakura out a comforting hand on his shoulder, remembering too well the heart-breaking screams that came from Malik. If he lived through this, he was going to hunt down that 'Ryuzaki'.

Atemu went on more quietly, "He said that I would come with him if he stopped…he agreed, but said that Yugi had to watch…he sent me here, as you just saw." His fists clenched, "He said that he wouldn't hurt my aibou, but if I see some cut on him, I will _destroy _Akefia!"

Before Bakura knew it, the Pharaoh, who was said to be the bravest angel if all of Heaven, curled up in a ball and began to cry.

Bakura normally would've laughed at this, if he hadn't wanted to cry himself.

_**THIS IS A LINE SKIP!**_

"Malik! Ryou! What are you two doing here?"

They both woke up slowly, blinking the sleep out of their eyes. Where were they…?

Looking around, they got their answer. Those two and Yugi had one foot chained to a wall, which surrounded a large field. Behind the walls were hundreds of rows of bleachers, all occupied by demons, who hissed and cheered. Some of them noticed that Ryou and Malik were awake, and began to throw things at them.

Ryou turned to the voice so that he could look away from the demons and gasped, "Yugi! Do you know where we are?"

The nurse shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea. All I remember was being in the Infirmary with Atemu, and then everything went black…"

Suddenly, his eyes widened in fearful realization, "Atemu! Where is he? I hope that he's safe in the Infirmary…"

As the nurse worried, Ryou turned to Malik, who was standing and looked around with shock in his eyes. Once his eyes landed on Ryou, they suddenly softened, "Are you hurt at all?"

Ryou shook his head a little, "No, but I think you may be. You seem to be limping…" **(A/N: heh…sorry, I'm a sucker for perverted sounding statements…)**

Malik looked down at himself, "It doesn't hurt that much."

Ryou narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want you saying that you're okay and then you end up getting really hurt."

Malik looked into Ryou's eyes, and then sighed, "I feel really sore…everywhere."

Ryou gently pushed Malik to the ground, "Then you shouldn't be standing. I'll try to help."

He put his hands on Malik's leg first and began to massage it gently, like how his mom used to before she…died.

From Malik's tranquil sigh, Ryou knew that it must've been working, "Feeling a little better?"

Malik nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He was leaning foreword to kiss the Human in thanks, but stopped himself just in time, remembering that Yugi, along with probably millions of demons, were there.

Instead, he straightened his back quickly and repeated, "Thanks."

Ryou held Malik's hand and smiled, as if he knew what Malik had wanted to do.

The peace was shattered when a loud trumpet sounded throughout the stadium and everyone grew quiet. A short demon walked out to the middle of the field and began to read from a long piece of paper, "Devils from Hell, I welcome you to witness the death of the Pharaoh and his loyal lap-dog!"

There was a loud cheer from the audience. And a sharp gasp from Yugi, whose eyes looked like they were about to water. Ryou put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

The demon continued once the noise went down, "Ever since Bakura brutally murdered Mariku, one of the strongest of all the demons, our forces had been growing weaker. Fortunately, they haven't been able to take away our new leader, Akefia!"

There was loud whooping coming from everyone except the two angels and the Human, who were all feeling chills that wouldn't go away.

The demon grinned, "First, our great leader Akefia will kill Zorc's greatest enemy, the Pharaoh!"

A large door was opened and two demons were dragging the Pharaoh harshly through the field. There was a collection of hisses and boos.

Yugi looked horrified, and dashed towards him, "Yami!"

The chain yanked him back as he stared sadly at the one he loved.

Atemu looked back at him, his eyes dull and red from crying. He mouthed, 'I love you' and looked at the ground, more glittery tears falling from his face.

Yugi fell to his knees helplessly, tears rolling down his soft face.

Then, from an opposite door, Akefia strutted out proudly, sword in hand and a smug grin on his face. There was an uproar of cheering from the demon audience.

Malik, however, shouted angrily, "You damn bastard! You hide behind your armies when we have the advantage, but swagger in front of everyone when you kill helplessly!"

Akefia turned towards him, "Shut your mouth." He nodded towards the short demon who spoke before, and the demon nodded back, holding his hand out at Malik for a couple seconds. Malik then let out a dreadful scream as he fell to the ground, though his pain was barely heard from the approving yowl of the audience, who mockingly laughed at Malik.

Ryou bent protectively over the angel and glared at Akefia, "You're horrible!"

The short demon growled and was about to rise is hand again, but Akefia stopped him, shaking his head.

His gaze then turned to Atemu and he grinned unkindly, his voice ringing out across the now silent arena, "Pharaoh, you have been nothing but a cripple for many years. You have nothing to be proud of. How does that make you feel?"

He muttered something, and Akefia announced, "We can't hear you!"

Atemu glared up at him and growled, "I am proud."

"Proud of what?"

"That I'm not like you."

"Congratulations. You just hand-picked your last words. I hope you're _proud _of them."

The sword stroke the Pharaoh's heart and Atemu fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

There was loud cheering, but almost everyone heard Yugi screech, "Yami, _no_!"

Akefia waved his hand towards Yugi and told the two large demons, "Release him from his chains. It's not like he can do much harm. In fact, unchain them all. They're all weak."

As soon as he was released, Yugi literally flew to Atemu's dying body. Both of their faces were streaked with dust and tears.

Yugi choked, "Yami, I'm so sorry…!

Atemu smiled weakly, "I love you so much, aibou…I love you…so…"

He sharply inhaled air in a desperate attempt to live, but more blood came out, and he slowly faded way until he was nothing but shadow.

Yugi stared at the place where his Yami had laid seconds ago, his eyes wide open and tears flowing freely from them.

The nurse quickly ran back to where Malik and Ryou were as Akefia was walking closer to him. He was too afraid of him, after what he did…

The tan demon waved his hand to the two large demons, "Get our second prisoner."

He turned and announced grandly, "Tonight, I shall avenge Mariku!"

Ryou glared sharply at the devil as he held the sobbing Yugi in his arms. He was going to hurt someone with this second death…

And he found himself surprised by the dismayed look in Malik's eyes.

He inquired, "Malik? Do…you know who he's going to kill next?"

This caused another burst of tears from Yugi, and Ryou stroked his back rhythmically.

Malik stared at Ryou, "You don't know? Remember how he said that Bakura had killed Mariku?"

In a millisecond, Ryou's eyes grew, "No…oh no…not Bakura…"

As if on cue, they could hear his voice, "Get off of me, you damn creatures from Hell!"

They turned to see the two large demons forcing Bakura out of the prison, protesting every inch of the way.

Akefia grinned, "This will be the death that I shall enjoy the most."

He raised his sword above Bakura, who glared at his soon-to-be murderer straight in the eye, sneering.

Before the sword could be lowered, there was a loud, "_Nooo!_"

Ryou had ran in front of Bakura, his arms outstretched, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Bakura looked shocked, "Ryou, stop! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Akefia chuckled darkly, "Too late, 'Kura. The Human already sealed his fate." He raised his sword, "Oh, and this sword was specially made to send whoever it kills straight to the Shadow Realm, so you can't be a little angel with your two little boyfriends. You shall both die."

Malik snapped, "You will not touch _either of them_!"

He ran for them, but the two demons, who had moved towards him, grabbed both his arms so that he could only watch in terror as the only two people that he had ever loved were slaughtered in front of him.

Akefia thrust his sword towards Ryou, who closed his eyes fearfully.

There was a tearful sob from Yugi, a small 'No…" from Malik, a terrified "Ryou!" from Bakura, and then, out of nowhere, there was the sound of swords clashing.

Why hadn't he died yet? Ryou slowly opened one eye and gasped loudly to see an angel in front of him, saving him from death.

Not any angel; the angel with flowing white hair…and white wings.

The angel from his dreams, who had warned him of all the dangers.

The angel turned around, their face being revealed for the very first him. Ryou knew those lively, brown eyes…

"Long time, no see, brother."

It was Amane.

_**THIS IS A LINE SKIP!**_

**Cheese:…**

**Malik: Cheese, just let it out. We all know that you want to.**

**Cheese: Thanks for the invitation, Malik.**

**HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOU'RE **_**FACES**_**! YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT ****RYOU**** WAS THE WHITE-WINGED ANGEL, BUT YOU WERE WRONG! **_**WROOOOOONG**_**! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: *stress***

…**sorry, I had to get that off of my chest.**

**Well, this was easily my longest and probably my favorite chapter. This is the first one that actually shows that all three members of the threesome are actually a threesome. Huh/**

**Well, this fanfic will be coming to a close soon. I can hear you sighing in relief.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
